


Everything

by angsty_nerd



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: AU from mid series, F/M, Future Fic, Syrupy sweet sex scenes, absurd amount of fluff, season 3 didn’t happen, set in 2012 which is not the future anymore, written in like 2000 or 2001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_nerd/pseuds/angsty_nerd
Summary: Future Fic. Max and Liz have been separated for 10 years. What will happen when they finally meet again?





	1. Chapter 1

#  _ Everything  _

_ Find me here speak to me  _

_ I want to feel you I need to hear you  _

_ You are the light that's leading me  _

_ To the place, where I find peace again  _

_ You are the strength that keeps me walking  _

_ You are the hope that keeps me trusting  _

_ You are the light to my soul  _

_ You are my purpose  _

_ You're everything  _

_ You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  _

_ You hold me in your hands you won't let me fall  _

_ You still my heart when you take my breath away.  _

_ Would you take me in take me deeper, now  _

_ How can I stand here with you  _

_ And not be moved by you.  _

_ Would you tell me how could it be  _

_ Any better than this? _

_Cause you're all I want _

_You're all I need _

_You're everything, _

_Everything _

She walked down the streets of San Francisco, shivering as a cold wind blew, stinging her nose, and bringing tears to her eyes. It was always cold on the Embarcadero, especially on foggy evenings like the present one, but she still enjoyed taking the long walk from Ghiradelli Square, through Fisherman’s Wharf, where she paused, sucking in the strong scent of fresh fish. Continuing past Pier 39 where the tourists ran rampant, shopping and talking, she walked all the way down the Embarcadero to the Ferry Building, cutting through Justin Herman Plaza. Finally she turned down Market Street, where she hopped on Muni and rode the train all the way back to her little apartment on Castro Street.

Liz Parker chuckled as she walked down the rainbow-lined street. She always found it amusing how she was probably the only straight girl living in the Castro District, but she liked it there, and she was comfortable with her life in San Francisco.

She had been living in the Bay Area for 10 years now. First 4 years of college at Stanford, where she got her teaching credential in biology, and then an internship, which eventually led to a comfortable job teaching at San Francisco State University.

In that entire 10 years, Liz had never once returned to her hometown of Roswell, New Mexico. She couldn’t go back…the entire town was filled with memories, images…everything there reminded her of him.

It had been 10 years since she had seen him…since she had heard his voice whisper soft, loving words in her ears…since she had felt the gentle touch of his skin, tasted his sweet lips…

They were supposed to go to college together, she and Max. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together.

He had been accepted to Stanford as well, and with a great deal of excitement, they had planned the next four years of their lives together, everything from where they were going to live, what classes they were going to take… They did everything they could possibly do to protect their relationship. Together they had agreed that nothing was worth jeopardizing their love for one another…

Nothing…except for what actually happened that is.

Everything was destroyed when a week before they were to move to California together, Max had to leave. That was when the message came, from his home, begging him to come save them. Max couldn’t ignore the pleas of his people…so he went.

Liz begged to come with him, crying about how she needed him and she couldn’t live without him, but Max refused, insisting that she stay. It was too dangerous, and he couldn’t live with himself if something happened to her.

So they both left Roswell on the same day…Liz to California, and Max to some planet millions of light years away.

The first year had been the hardest for Liz, as she had a single dorm room. They had planned it that way, so that she and Max could have a place to go alone. In reality, it isolated her from the world, giving her a place to drown herself in her misery and loneliness. She cried herself to sleep every night, sobbing and begging the stars to return Max to her…but her plea fell on deaf ears. Liz used to sit out on her balcony late at night, staring up at the stars for hours on end, wondering which one was his.

She almost flunked out of school that year…which was when she realized that she needed to pull her life together. She wasn’t Liz anymore…she wasn’t the girl that Max Evans had fallen in love with…just a shell of the person she used to be.

So Liz Parker summoned up all of the courage within her, and decided to start fresh. She made some new friends, began to socialize, and explored the entire Bay Area. Her grades shot back up to the top. The school that once seemed as a prison to her, suddenly brightened into a whole new world of possibilities.

But she never dated. Not once.

Maybe that was why she finally settled down in the most prominently gay neighborhood in the state of California…because in the Castro District there was no sexual pressure on a single, straight woman.

Liz made her way up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, unlocked the door, and stepped inside, taking in the soft evening light filling the simple rooms that she called home. Immediately she went through the motions of finishing off her day: making dinner, washing the dishes, getting ready for bed, and eventually crawling between the sheets early, hoping to get a few extra hours of sleep for the big day ahead of her in the morning.

The fall semester of the year 2012 was starting in the morning…summer was now over.

Butterflies of excitement filled Liz’s stomach as she anticipated the next day. A new semester meant new students. Liz loved meeting new people…especially in a culturally diverse city like San Francisco where everyone was so different and fascinating.

Liz was young for a college professor, and often times she had students who were her peers, and even those that were older than her. She loved interacting with her students…getting to know them on a more personal level. Some of them, Liz related to all too well…while others made her feel old. It wasn’t unusual for her to develop close relationships with a number of them, though. She had made quite a few friends and acquaintances, just in her classes.

She never slept well the night before a new semester, and this night was no exception, as she tossed for hours after turning in. Tonight it wasn’t just the normal jitters though…something else had her mind alert as well.

Every time Liz closed her eyes, she was plagued by Max’s face in her mind’s eye. . It wasn’t an unusual occurrence…Liz thought about Max often, constantly even, but tonight it was more than the usual loneliness. She was plagued by the image of his deep, dark eyes, soft hair, rough skin…at times she could almost smell that familiar scent of him, that she had gone so long without. Liz could feel his presence…almost as if he was there with her, or somewhere nearby.

Liz sighed, and crawled out of bed, slipping into her robe and slippers, and heading to her balcony, the chilly night air hitting her face as she slid open the glass door, and softly closed it behind her.

As she stared up at the few stars twinkling dimly through the blanket of fog, Liz chastised herself for the feelings that were possessing her mind. It was impossible of course, that Max could be anywhere nearby. He was up there, millions of miles away, on some distant planet, near some distant star…and for the millionth time, Liz wondered if one of the stars she could see tonight was his…

Liz sighed, overwhelmed by the loneliness buried deep in her heart. She would never see Max again…she just needed to accept it and move on with her life.

The problem was that she couldn’t. When she was sixteen years old, a handsome, kind, loving alien saved her life, captured her heart and claimed it as his own…he had changed her whole life…and she could never go back. Max would always be a part of her…whether they were apart for 10 years, or an entire lifetime.

For the first time since her freshman year of college, when Liz swore to never let her loneliness take over her life again, unwelcome tears began to rain down Liz Parker’s cheeks, and Liz allowed herself to swim in the full out anguish that she felt every time she thought of her lost lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz breathed a sigh of contentment as she stepped out of her apartment building and breathed in the cool, moist morning air. In comfortable clothes, with her briefcase by her side, she leisurely made her way the three blocks to the Castro Street Muni station. 

It was still early, and the fog had yet to burn off… Liz liked it that way…it was such a contrast to the desert that she had grown up with. She chuckled to herself at the thought… Liz loved everything about San Francisco…even the fog…especially the fog. Some people might call it dreary, but Liz thought that it was beautiful…it created this eerie atmosphere that Liz found intriguing.

Commuters went rushing by her at top speed, rushing around left and right to get to their jobs downtown, and Liz shook her head sadly at them, wondering how anyone could stand to not just relax and enjoy the beautiful city that they called home. They were just wasting their lives away.

Liz yawned slightly, and shook her head at herself in frustration. After having such a restless night of sleep, she was eager to take a step in the right direction now, by keeping her mind away from Max Evans, and concentrating on her new students instead. With Max on the brain, she’d never be able to get through the day…especially with that feeling that kept plaguing her…why did it feel like he was so close? It was just like the connection that had formed between them back in high school…they had grown so attached in high school, so in love, that they knew when each other were near…at times they could almost read each other’s thoughts, because they were so completely in tune with one another.

That was why Liz felt so empty when he left. It was like losing her right arm… Max was a part of her.

SFSU was already busy when she stepped off of the Muni, and crossed the street to enter the campus, with students rushing left and right to get to class on time, or some impatiently waiting at the coffee stand in front of the school. 

Still, Liz just strolled leisurely into the campus, acting as though she didn’t have a care in the world.

She had spent her entire time as a student rushing around from class to class, stressing over her tests and papers…it was just so hectic. Now that she had settled down, she insisted on planning her time so that she could just relax and enjoy life.

Her entire life, Liz had never given herself a chance to mellow out. She was always absorbed with something from the time that she was very young, whether it was school, friends, or waitressing.

Later, when she was in high school, it had been Max…keeping his secret, protecting him from the FBI, helping him discover who he truly was, fighting beside him against their enemies.

Liz smiled softly to herself. If only Max could see her now…he would never believe that she, Liz Parker, was actually carefree…and almost happy.

The tall, skyscraper-like buildings that made up the school where she taught were such a contrast to Stanford. The University she had attended in her youth was a widespread campus, while SFSU covered only a square mile. Both campuses were very different places: Stanford was as conservative as SFSU was liberal, but Liz loved them both. 

Stanford was so elite and exciting to her at the time that she attended there, but the state school was so laid back and easygoing, which was exactly what Liz needed at this point in her life. She was sick of control and order…it reminded her of Max.

Liz mentally cursed herself for thinking of him. She sighed softly, and reluctantly gave in as the familiar feeling of his presence that had possessed her soul the night before swept over her again.

As she cut across the main quad, heading towards her office, Liz studied her surroundings, nodding and smiling occasionally to her ex-students or coworkers…but her breath caught in her throat, and she stopped dead in her tracks as a sole figure heading into the bookstore caught her eye.

Liz gasped aloud. No! It couldn’t be…it just wasn’t possible. Her mind was playing tricks on her, that was it. It was the damn feeling that she had been absorbed with the past few days…it was making her see ghosts.

Liz desperately tried to shake the image from her head as she headed into the biology building…but she couldn’t forget that for the briefest moment, she could have sworn that she had seen Max Evans at San Francisco State.


	3. Chapter 3

With confidence in her stride, Liz entered the lecture hall, making her way to the desk in the front of the room, and setting her briefcase down, before turning and smiling at the class.

She held back the laughter that was threatening to explode from inside of her as she took in the shocked looks on some students' faces as they eyed their young teacher.

“Hi there!” She greeted her class with a friendly smile. “Yeah, I know what you’re all thinking right now…there’s no mistake here. I’m your teacher, Liz Parker. This is a General Biology lecture lab mix, with the lecture portion at this time every Monday and Wednesday, and a three-hour lab on Friday afternoons. Is everyone in the right place? Okay then…let me tell you a little about myself. I’m 28 years old…I know I look a lot younger! I was born and raised in Roswell, New Mexico, home of alien themed tourist traps, and not much else… From high school I moved right here to the Bay Area, attended college at Stanford, where I graduated with a degree in Biology, a minor in Education. Right out of college I started working right here at SFSU, and I’ve been here ever since! It’s a great school. So that’s me…I hope to get to know each and every one of you this semester, and with that I’ll go ahead and take roll! Let me see… James Bailey?”

Liz started reading down the roll list, marking people present or absent, but she wasn’t even halfway down the sheet when she paused, staring at the next name in agony. “Parker Evans” the sheet read. Suddenly, Liz’s sad attempt at a cheerful mood slipped away, as it seemed as though the whole world was laughing cruelly at her pain today. Elizabeth Parker Evans would have been her name one day if Max hadn’t left. Memories of him, little reminders, seemed to be popping up all over the place today. Plus mixed with that weird feeling of him…

Liz sighed, and then pulled herself back together, remembering that she was standing in front of a class full of people. 

“Parker Evans?” She called out, cringing slightly as her voice cracked with emotion.

“Here.” A soft, even response came from the back of the room. Liz’s body started to quiver at the sound of the voice…a familiar voice…one that she hadn’t forgotten, could never forget, even after 10 years. 

She looked up and searched the room for him. He had been slumped down in his seat in the back, trying to avoid notice…it was a second nature to him, she always knew. 

Their eyes met, and for a moment the rest of the world faded away, and they were the only two people in the room.

Suddenly everything made perfect sense to Liz…she had been feeling his presence the past few days as if he were nearby…because he was nearby…in her very city.

Max was here. In San Francisco. Sitting in her classroom. Enrolled in her class. A class filled with students waiting for her to continue. 

The realization shocked Liz back to reality. She was a teacher and Max was her student. And she needed to keep her composure in front of the class. They couldn’t know about her and Max’s history.

But a little voice peeped up in the back of her head asking her.  _ Is it really history?  _ Liz smiled at the thought. Max was back.

She flashed a big smile at his corner, desperately trying to make things appear normal.

“Nice you have you here, Parker.” She greeted him.

“Thanks…actually, I go by Max…It’s, um…a nickname.” He gave her a slightly amused smile, knowing that they shared a secret joke that no one else would understand.

“Okay…Max…um, Andrea Foster?”

The 50 minute lecture period seemed to drag on forever to Liz, as she went over her class policies, and the agenda for the semester, and started in on the most boring lecture of the whole year: How To Write a Lab Paper.

When the clock finally hit 9:50 a.m. it took every ounce of will power inside of Liz not to jump up and down and scream in excitement. One by one the students began to file out of the room, while others crowded around her desk asking her questions and trying to add in…Liz thought that they would never leave, but finally the last student was gone, leaving Liz with Max walking towards her slowly.

This time, when she stood face to face with him alone, Liz couldn’t hold back the tears as they flowed freely down her cheeks.

~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Max thought he had died and gone to heaven, when he saw her walk into the classroom and set down her briefcase.

Everything had happened to him so fast…he had only registered for school a few days earlier, so he didn’t have much of a choice in classes. He was amazed that he got any good classes at all…and Biology was on the top of his list. It had always been one of his favorite sciences since high school…it reminded him of Liz.

When he had seen the name “Parker” on his schedule as his biology teacher, a rush of pain had flown through his already tainted heart. This biology class was going to drive him absolutely crazy…he wouldn’t be able to talk to his teacher without thinking of the love of his life… Never once did it occur to Max that Ms. Parker might be Liz.

He couldn’t breathe as he laid his eyes on her for the first time in ten years. She had changed…he could tell that for certain. She looked a little older, and a little more mature. That was to be expected though…a lot can change in ten years. He studied her every motion, and noted that even though she smiled and laughed with the class, he could see a sadness hidden deep within her eyes. She hadn’t changed so much that he couldn’t still read her mannerisms. They were as clear as day to him.

As she began to recap on her life to the class, Max’s heart pounded in fear. He dreaded the words that he was certain that he would hear. Sometime in that time she had moved on, forgotten about him. She had a boyfriend, or worse was married. 

But when she called his name in roll, and their eyes met…Max could already feel the connection between them, that hadn’t died, or even faded at all over the years. 

For the first time since he returned to earth, Max Evans felt as though he had truly come home.

It had been a difficult ten years that he had been away, filled with struggle, pain, and loss. There were a number of times where Max wasn’t sure that he’d ever make it…where he thought that he couldn’t go on, but then he thought of Liz. He would sit there and dream of the touch of her skin, the sound of her voice, the way the sun shined on her hair, and the way her whole face would light up whenever he was near…and he pushed on, motivated by his need to return to her.

Two weeks before, he finally made it back home. The war was over…his people were free again, and immediately he determined that Antar was no longer his home. His first order of business after returning to earth: to find Liz. 

Max was devastated when no one was able to help him find her. She had cut herself off from everyone when she moved to California…no one had heard from her in ten years.

Max knew that she had gone to Stanford. They were supposed to move to California together the same day that he left for home, so he decided to relocate to San Francisco, and continue his search for her there. He found himself an apartment in the city, and enrolled in college, wanting to start his new life on the right foot.

And now he had found her…

Fate seemed to have a way with him. Ever since they were kids, it seemed as though the whole world was pushing them together, and now it had helped them out yet again, letting them stumble on each other, rather than having to search her out.

Now the class was out, and he was slowly making his way towards her, drinking in the image of her. She was still as beautiful as the day he left…possibly even more so. The years had been good to her.

Max’s heart cried out as the tears started flowing down her cheeks, and it only took an instant before she was in his arms, clutching to him as though her life depended on it. Gently he stroked her silky, soft hair, whispering comforting words in her ear, in a desperate attempt to calm the storm that was sweeping through her tiny body.

“It’s okay,” Max whispered softly. “It’s me…I’m here. I’m not going anywhere…ever again.”

Slowly Liz’s breathing became even again, and she pulled away just a bit, as Max cupped her cheeks, and brushed the last tears away with his thumbs.

“God, Max…I thought I was never going to see you again. I’ve missed you so much...so much.”

“God I’ve missed you too. I thought about you every day that I was away…I wanted to come back earlier…but it’s taken me this long to fix things back home…it was really bad there, Liz…worse than I ever imagined…but it’s over now, and I’m here. I’m not going anywhere ever again, Liz…assuming you’ll let me…”

Liz silenced him with a finger pressed to his lips. “I’ve waited ten years for you, Max. And I’d wait another hundred if it meant I’d get to see you again.”

“I’ve missed you so much…” Max whispered again. His hands left her cheeks, and began to roam her face, caressing every inch of skin, running lightly over her eyes, tracing over her nose, tickling her ears ever so slightly. They roamed through her hair, as he combed his fingers through the silky strands. Was her hair this soft before? Or had he just forgotten…

“It’s so good to see you again.” Liz moaned softly as his hands sent sparks running through her body…sparks that Liz thought she would never feel again. She closed her eyes, and just let herself feel his hands, as they stroked from her shoulders down her body to her hips and then back up again, finally wrapping around her and pulling her back up against his body, as he just held her close to him and reveled in the feel of the only girl he’d ever love, back home in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz was so frustrated she wanted to scream, as she watched the hands of the clock inch their way around its face. Time was passing entirely too slowly, and it was driving her nuts! 

Liz had always loved her job…in the years that she’d been teaching, she had never been so desperate for a day to end in her life.

It had been so hard for her to delay her reunion with Max…but she didn’t have a choice. Liz Parker had always been a responsible individual, and as much as she desperately wanted to throw all reason out the door, and spend the whole day wrapped up in Max’s arms…she had a full day of classes on her agenda, the first day of classes, and she couldn’t cancel them…no matter how much she wanted to.

So, reluctantly Liz had forced herself out of Max’s embrace, asking him to met her at the end of the day, and going through the torturously slow motions of the rest of her day. 

When the clock finally hit five, signaling the end of her final lab class of the day, it was all Liz could do to keep herself from exploding with happiness. 

Quickly, Liz answered the lingering student’s questions, and signed a few add cards until finally they were gone. She shoved her books into her briefcase, closed it, and practically ran out of the classroom.

The moment she stepped into the hallway, strong arms grasped her from behind, pulling her to a halt. Liz smiled softly to herself, as she was pulled back against a hard body, and warm arms wrapped her into a familiar embrace…one that although she hadn’t felt for years, still felt as natural to her as the last time that he had greeted her the exact same way.

Lips pressed down on the side of her neck, and Liz tilted her head, allowing him more access, as he smothered her with love, making sure not to miss a single spot.

Liz closed her eyes and moaned softly, as she lost herself in the sensations surging through her body.

The world melted away…and for a moment it seemed like she was seventeen again…in the hallway of West Roswell High School, where Max had just met her after Lit class, and was about to take her home, with a quick detour on the way for some down time together. 

For a little while, Liz could forget that they had just reunited after being apart for ten years…it all just came back to her so naturally, it seemed like they were never apart at all.

Liz twisted around in Max’s embrace, sliding her arms up around his neck. She pulled his lips down to greet him with a soft kiss…

Their eyes met, and Liz froze, moments before their lips connected…hypnotized by what she saw lurking in the darkness of Max’s pools of emotion.

His eyes…they had changed. Only slightly…they seemed older, more mature, and there was a darkness to them, a slightly haunted look. The Max Evans standing before her had seen horrors that Liz knew she could never even begin to imagine.

His face had changed too…there were new scars, and weary lines that Liz was unfamiliar with. She traced the new lines lightly with her fingers, studying him, and reacquainting herself with the man who had gotten away so many years earlier.

One thing stood out clearly to Liz as she gently ran her fingers over his face…the complete, open love that swam openly in his eyes…and Liz knew hers returned it. 

They weren’t seventeen anymore…they weren’t in Roswell, but regardless of everything that had changed over the past ten years, one thing had remained unscathed: their deep, never ending love for each other.

Liz leaned up and closed the final distance between their lips, connecting them in their own unique way: body, mind, and soul. Reverently, Max caressed her lips with his own, while pouring all of the love he felt in his heart into their connection, desperate to make her see that in ten years, his feelings for her had not diminished in the slightest, rather grown to an intensity that he previously couldn’t even begin to imagine. Liz returned his love with a powerful surge of her own, desperate to make him see that she had waited for him, that she knew without a doubt that there would never be anyone for her besides him.

Their first kiss in a decade was more than just a simple kiss between the two reunited lovers…it was a promise, an oath to stand by each other’s side for all time, to wait for each other for an eternity if necessary. 

It was as if in an instant, they pledged themselves to each other for the rest of their lives, in a humble act of complete and utter devotion.

Reluctantly they pulled back from their kiss, still clinging to each other, needing as much contact as possible to make up for all of the lost time.

“We have so much catching up to do,” Liz marveled, as she languidly stroked the back of Max’s neck. “There’s so much I’ve wanted to share with you…I don’t think we’ll ever be able to catch up completely.”

“We will,” Max promised. “We have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time.”

Liz looked up sharply at Max’s words, her eyes shining brightly with emotion. “Does that mean?” Liz breathed in amazement.

“I’m back for good, Liz. I’m not going anywhere…never again…not without you.”

At his words, Liz clutched herself tightly to Max’s body, as the tears fell openly from her eyes. Tremors racked through her body, as she sobbed openly against Max’s chest.

“I’d always dreamed that you’d come back for good…but…I always thought it was too much to hope for…that something would take you away again and I’d get you back only to lose you again,” she cried, as Max desperately tried to soothe the storm that surged through her body.

“Shhh…you don’t need to worry about that anymore. I’m here for good. And I’m not leaving you, not ever again. I swear to you, Liz. I will be by your side forever. I can’t leave you again…it was too hard the first time.”

“I believe you,” Liz whispered as she regained control of her emotions.

“I’m so sorry,” Max sighed. “I’m so sorry I had to leave you at all…I never wanted it to be this way with us, Liz. I wanted us to go to college together, to make our lives together. I never wanted to leave your side. The past 10 years…every single thing that I did, I held you close to my heart as I did it. Every battle I won, I survived with you on my mind. I had to endure everything, to get back to you. All that mattered to me was you, Liz. And it was all worth it…because we’re here, together, now.”

“Thank you…for coming back to me, Max.”

“Thank you, for waiting for me.”

Liz smiled lovingly up into his eyes. “Come on…let's go to my apartment. I’ll make us some dinner, and you can tell me everything you’ve been through.” 

Max flinched slightly at her words. “Do you really want to know everything?”

“Yes, Max,” Liz insisted. “I need to know what you’ve gone through…what we’ve suffered for. Please don’t keep anything from me.”

Max nodded. “I will…it’ll be hard, but I’ll tell you everything I can.”

“Good…and I have something to give you too…something I’ve kept for you all these years.”


	5. Chapter 5

Max followed Liz up the stairs of her apartment building with an amused grin plastered onto his normally solemn face.

"This is where you live?" He asked with a laugh, as he observed their surroundings in amusement.

"Well, yeah!" Liz protested. "The guys here aren't exactly trying to hit on me! It makes it very easy for me to stay single in your absence."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Max cracked. "But how am I going to manage coming to see you everyday? I'm going to be like the new, fresh meat on the block."

"Very funny...they'll keep their hands off," Liz promised.

"Well I should hope so!"

Liz laughed and pulled Max into her home. He smiled softly, as he turned around and studied the place that Liz had called home the past few years. It was small and homely, neat and tidy...there was nothing fancy about it, but at the same time, it just felt comfortable.

"It's you," he said simply, turning back to Liz. "I like it."

Liz beamed at him. "God, I still can't believe you're here. It all seems so surreal, like something out of a dream. I keep expecting to blink my eyes, wake up, and you'll just fade away, disappear, and I'll find myself completely alone again."

"You won't...I swear to you Liz, this is just as real as it feels."

"God, Max....there's so much I want to know! Where's everyone else? Michael? Isabel? Tess? Did they come back too?"

"No...actually they decided to stay."

"Really? Why?"

"Well...you know Michael and Tess...they were always more alien than human. They never really felt like they belonged here...they didn't have what me and Isabel had: the family, the love. Going home...it was just that to them. For the first time in their lives they felt like they actually belonged somewhere...and they liked it. They didn't want to leave. For Isabel the decision was a lot harder. She loves our human family and our life here so much...but it had been ten years, years that she had spent bonding with our alien family. In the end she felt that she couldn't abandon that."

Liz nodded in understanding...but she couldn't help wondering…

"What about you, Max. It had to be hard for you to go. You just said that you had a family there...you were there for ten years...you had a life there. I can't believe you could just give all that up so easily...just for me."

Max smiled gently at her apparent insecurity. 

"Liz, as hard as it may be for you to believe this...the decision was that easy for me. I hated it there...so much, because you weren't there. I missed you, felt our separation every single day that I was away. No matter what they gave me, the love that you gave me is just so much more important to me. The entire time that I was there, the only thing that mattered to me was doing what I was there to do, so that I could get back to you."

Max slid his hand into Liz's and squeezed it softly, emphasizing his love for her. He led her over to the couch and sat, pulling her down to sit beside him. Sliding an arm over her shoulder, Max pulled her against him, letting her head rest comfortably in the crook of his neck.

"What was it like, Max?" Liz asked softly. "Your home, I mean."

"What was it like?" Max replied with a sad sigh. "It was a planet that had been overrun by warfare for a century, Liz. It was a mess. You could almost say that when we got there, it was hell brought to life. It's not as bad now...they've begun to rebuild, reflourish, but it took nine years of fighting to end the war, and then we spent another year organizing the reconstruction and forming a new democratic government," Max laughed softly, "One that wasn't completely based on my leadership so that I could leave. But that's all my life has been for the past ten years, Liz. Fighting...more fighting. Death, destruction, pain, loss, mourning...that's all I've known since I left you." 

Max tightened his grip protectively around Liz, clinging to her as if his life depended on it, and she let him, knowing that he needed her comforting.

"Liz...before I left, you begged me to take you with me, and I refused. That's the best decision I've ever made. We may have been miserable, but at least we're both alive. I would never want to put you through what I went through, Liz. I would never want to risk your life the way I had to risk my own. You deserve better than that, Liz. You deserve a normal, happy life. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to give you that life before, but I'm here now, Liz, and I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure that you get all of the happiness that you deserve."

Liz wiggled around and sat on her knees, so that she could look up in Max's eyes. With one hand engulfed in his own, Liz brought her free hand up, and lovingly caressed Max's jaw, as she lightly brushed her lips against Max's own.

"Just having you here gives me all the happiness I need," she sighed against his lips.

Relaxing back down, Liz lay with her head in Max's lap, as he languidly combed his fingers through the silky strands of her hair.

They stayed like that for hours, silently taking pleasure in each other's presence. No words were needed...they were content to just feel each other.

  
Together Max and Liz fell asleep right there on the couch, in each other's arms, both of them sleeping restfully for the first time in a long, long time...because they were together.   



	6. Chapter 6

They woke up with the dawn, as the bright morning light swept in through the window, which had been left open, forgotten in the excitement of the night before.

Liz smiled as she awoke, realizing instantly that the previous day had not been a dream, as she had feared. The warmth and love of Max’s arms wrapped tightly around her was real…as real as the air she was breathing. 

Max stirred slightly beneath her, and Liz wiggled around in his arms to lean up and greet him with a sweet, soft kiss. His lips welcomed hers and responded warmly, drinking hers in hungrily.

“Mmm…I could get used to this morning’s greeting,” Max mumbled against her lips, before kissing her again.

Liz giggled back. “Yeah, me too.”

She settled herself back down against Max’s chest. 

“You know…maybe you coming home wasn’t such a good idea,” she commented.

“What?” Max asked, startled that she would say such a thing. “Why?”

“Because it’s going to be torture to leave your arms,” Liz moaned in frustration.

“Do you have to?” Max sighed. “I could happily stay here all day.”

“Yes I have to! I have classes… If it helps, I only have morning lecture classes today. I’m done at noon. I planned my schedule this semester so that Tuesdays and Thursdays were shorter days. How about you? Do you have classes today?”

“Nope,” Max shook his head in the negative. “I left myself two free days so that I’d have time to hunt for you,” he chuckled in amusement. “Apparently I didn’t need it.”

“We’re so lucky,” Liz smiled happily. “It’s like fate just stepped in and put us back together effortlessly."

“Yeah,” Max agreed softly. He kissed her one last time. “Go shower and get dressed. I’ll make you some coffee.”

“Thanks,” Liz responded warmly. “I’d like that.”

She pushed herself to a stand and padded away towards the bathroom, while Max stayed on the couch, listening as the shower sprayed to life. He threw his head back, eyes closed in contentment, as he sighed leisurely.

Max couldn’t remember the last time he felt this at peace, this in control of his own life. Ever since high school it seemed as though destiny controlled his every action, as if his own wants, his own needs, didn’t even apply.

Even after returning to earth, he hadn’t been able to just stop and relax. His actions were driven by his need to be with Liz, and that was all that mattered to him. Finding her.

Now it seemed as if he finally had everything he wanted, everything he needed, and he found himself with the freedom to do as he wished.

And Max knew what he wanted to do: anything and everything Liz wanted. He wanted to make up for all their lost time. He wanted to make her so happy that she could forget all of the pain that he caused her.

And he intended to start right now…with coffee.

A content grin on his face, Max pushed himself to his feet and strolled into the kitchen to hunt around for the coffee.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~

“Max?” Liz called out curiously, as she emerged from her bedroom fifteen minutes later, already fully dressed. It was one of the quickest showers she had ever taken in her life…but she was driven by her need to be with Max…she couldn’t stand to be away from him any longer than necessary.

“I’m in the kitchen!” he called back. She followed the sound of his voice, making her way back to him. 

“Coffee,” he smiled proudly, handing her a mug. “And breakfast,” he gestured to a bagel smothered with cream cheese on the counter.

“Wow, coffee and breakfast after you spend the night? I always thought that you were the perfect boyfriend, but now I know for certain! Thank you.”

“No problem,” Max responded. He watched Liz intensely as she drank the coffee until finally asking. “Liz…we’ve talked about my past ten years now…but we haven’t talked about you yet.”

“I know,” Liz responded slowly. “But before we talk about me, I have a present for you, remember? It might actually help with all of that.” She set down her coffee and reached for Max’s hand. “Come on.”

Liz led Max back to her bedroom and slid her hand free as she made her way over to her closet and began digging around inside.

While she searched the closet, Max found himself examining her bedroom, glad to be getting a glimpse into still another part of Liz’s current life. His gaze fell on a picture that rested on her bedside table. Memories fluttered across Max’s mind, rushing to the surface as he stared at the familiar image before him.

Picking up the frame, Max ran his fingertips over the smooth glass as his mind flashed back to remember.

It had been the summer before their senior year of high school. That summer the gang had the time of their lives…the best summer in Max’s memory. Every other weekend, they would all just escape away into the desert together to go camping as a group.

It had been their last trip of the summer when Maria had brought her camera along, going picture crazy, she had been snapping the camera left and right at every little thing she saw. She must have taken five rolls of film that weekend.

Max and Liz didn’t even notice her take this particular picture, although they both knew right when it was taken.

It was Saturday night, their last night of the trip, and they had built a huge bonfire, rolling out their sleeping bags around it. It was getting late, and the fire was beginning to fade, casting a slight orange glow on the surrounding friends.

It was warm that night, and they hadn’t slid inside the sleeping bag that Max and Liz had been sharing yet…instead Max had wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back flush against him, her head fitting as perfectly as a puzzle piece into the crook of his neck.

Their eyes were closed, and they appeared to be sleeping, but Max knew they were both alert…they were just laying together, basking in the feelings that surged between the two of them whenever they were together, enjoying each other’s presence.

What amazed Max the most about the picture was the soft smiles on both his and Liz’s faces. Just by looking at the picture, it was like transforming himself back to that moment, and he could remember exactly how he felt…all the emotions that had been surging through him at the time…he was happy, content…at peace…like he was now.

Maria had taken the picture and gotten copies enlarged and framed for both Liz and Max. She said that it was the happiest she had ever seen them, and she always wanted them to be able to remember that feeling later when things grew complicated and dangerous again.

And Maria was right…things did get complicated and dangerous again.

“Oh!” Liz grunted. “I’ve got it.”

She emerged from the closet carrying a box, and set it down on the bed, opening it up as Max came up behind her to look over her shoulder and see the contents of the box. Resting inside were a number of small, brown books.

Recognition swept into Max’s eyes at the sight of the familiar books.

“Your journals!” Max gasped.

“I want you to have them, Max. They’re yours. Read them…they’ll help you to understand my past ten years in a way that I’ll never be able to verbally tell you.”

“Thank you,” Max responded, staring at her in amazement. “I’ll read them.”

“Good,” Liz sighed in relief. “Max…I have to get going. I’m going to be late. I’ll be back a little after noon. Can we do lunch?” She asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Max responded instantly. “I’ll be here waiting.”

“Okay…good. I’ll see you later, then.”

“See ya,” Max watched as Liz made her way to the door. “Liz?” he called suddenly.

“Yeah?” she asked, turning around to meet his intense gaze.

“I love you so much.”

She smiled softly in response, lighting up her entire face with the shimmering glow of someone in love.

“I love you too, Max.”


	7. Chapter 7

Max waited until Liz was gone before turning his attention back to the box on the bed. He shook his head in amazement as he stared down at what felt like Mecca to him: a box filled to the brim with Liz’s personal thought and experiences from the past ten years. There had to be at least a dozen books lying there…and Max knew exactly where he wanted to start.

He picked up a book and opened it, pleased to find that Liz had dated the inside cover of each journal for the year that it had covered. There was a book a year, each new one starting every September.

Max looked down at the box slightly confused…a journal a year…but there were more than ten journals in the box. Spying the one that looked the most worn, Max pulled it out and opened it to the first entry.

_September 23rd. Journal entry one. I’m Liz Parker and five days ago, I died..._

Smiling to himself, Max closed the book in his hands. The journals dated back all the way to their Sophomore year of high school…when that fateful bullet had brought Max and Liz’s lives together. But Max knew the high school years…he had been there…he wanted to start reading from the moment that he walked out of Liz’s life.

He searched through the box some more until he finally found the journal labeled September 15, 2002 to September 30, 2003.

Settling himself down on the edge of the bed, Max opened the book to its first entry.

_ 9/15/02 _

_ Dear Max, _

_ Well, I arrived at Stanford today, just as I was supposed to. Here I am, sitting in a strange room on a strange bed, surrounded by boxes upon boxes of my personal belongings, and I’ve never felt so alone in my entire life. _

_ I’m not supposed to be alone right now, Max. You’re supposed to be here with me, sitting beside me holding my hand as I write, helping me unpack, showering me with love. You’re so good at that…good at making me feel special. _

_ But I don’t feel special right now. I feel scared and alone. I’ve never been able to imagine my life without you, Max, and now I’m sitting here faced with the harsh reality of it, and I’m absolutely terrified. I don’t know how I’m going to make it without you. I don’t know if I’m strong enough. _

_ Why did you have to go? _

_ I feel stupid for even saying that. I know why you had to go…it’s your duty, your responsibility to your people. I just hope to God that wherever you are, whatever you are doing, you’re safe, and you’re getting done whatever it is that you need to do so that you can come home to me soon. _

_ Until that day comes, I’ll be sitting here waiting for you, writing you these letters so that maybe, someday I’ll be able to give them to you. And until then I’ll be dreaming of you constantly. I love you. _

_ Forever Yours, Liz _

Max closed the journal and stared down at it as he turned it again and again in his hands. His mind was numb, and he was only slightly aware of the tears that were shining brightly in his eyes.

For the first time he was beginning to fully comprehend the pain that he made Liz suffer through…and he was beginning to realize just how dedicated she was to him. After she left, her journals, instead of being a personal log of her thoughts and feelings instead became a book of letters from her to him, sharing everything with him that she wanted him to experience with her while he was gone. 

He understood now what she meant when she said that the journal’s were his…in a sense they were. 

He flipped the journal open once more to sit and engulf himself in its next entry.

_ 9/16/02 _

_ Dearest Max,  _

_ Well, this place is slowly, but surely starting to feel a bit more like home. There are still boxes everywhere of course, but I’m slowly starting to sort through all my junk, and get settled in here.  _

_ I have a balcony! The first time I noticed that I laughed out loud, remembering back to all of our memories that we’ve made on my balcony back home. This one is nothing like that one…it’s tiny actually…no room for lawn chairs or anything. It’s just a small outcrop outside my window, and it’s fenced in with metal bars, but it’s large enough that I can bring out my pillow and blanket, and sit out here on the cold cement to write in my journal…just like I used to back home. _

_ I’m out there right now…it’s late, dark... It’s a pretty clear night, and I’m staring up at the stars…they’re shining so brightly tonight, Max. I can’t help wondering which one is yours…how far you really are. I suppose they all feel just as far away, but it would be nice to know. I think I’m just going to pick one…claim a star as yours, just so that when I stare up at the night sky I can just talk to you, and feel that maybe I’m reaching something, even though I know you’re not hearing me. _

_ Tomorrow I’m going to be doing my orientation…I’m actually going to get out there, see what this place has to offer. It’s really exciting Max…I mean, I’m finally here…college. I wish you were here with me. I just know you would love it so much.  _

_ Sometimes when I think about everything that you should be experiencing, and I know you’re missing, I just get so angry Max. You’re getting cheated out of the simple pleasures of a normal life. I just know that someday this will all be over though, and you’ll finally get your chance to experience everything that you deserve Max. You know I’ll be here when that day comes, walking by your side every step of the way. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you so much and I wish that you were here. _

_ All my love, Liz. _

Max shut the journal again with a surge of mixed emotions flying through him at once. He hated hearing how unhappy Liz was without him, how much his absence was tearing her up. Liz never deserved to go through all the pain he put her through.

But on the other hand, he loved reading her journals, experiencing her past, and understanding what she went through without him. It was like opening himself up to her mind…he loved Liz deeply, and he knew he was seeing a part of her that no one else would ever see…it made him glow with happiness.

Looking up at the clock, Max made a quick decision…it was now nearly nine in the morning…he had three hours until he had to be waiting back here for Liz. 

Sliding the journal in his hands into his bag with his textbooks, Max slung the bag over his shoulder and headed out of the apartment. Making sure that the hallway was completely empty, Max slid one glowing hand over the door, locking it, and then headed down to the street.

The morning fog was just beginning to burn off as Max found himself strolling down the busy street among the dozens of pedestrians hurrying from shop to shop. It was a few blocks down Castro Street to the Muni station, so only a few minutes later, Max found himself hopping on a train heading out of the city.

Max and Liz had the good luck of finding themselves on the same college campus, but unfortunately their homes were miles apart. While Liz’s was right in the middle of the big city, Max lived just outside of the city limits, in the smaller suburb of Daly City. Just a few days earlier he had signed a lease for a small apartment there, and had just barely gotten himself settled down there in time to start school.

Max let himself into his apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him, and headed back to his bedroom. He threw his bag onto his bed, and collapsed beside it with a loud, relaxed sigh.

Eyes locked on the ceiling as Max lost himself in thought. He couldn’t help wondering what his neighbors would think about the quiet man who moved into the building if they knew the truth about him. It didn’t sound quite so weird when you were talking about aliens living in Roswell, New Mexico, but San Francisco? No one ever mentally attached aliens to the city by the bay. But here he was, a living breathing alien who had just returned to earth from his home planet, lying on his bed in his San Francisco apartment, dreaming about the love of his life who was teaching biology classes a few miles away.

At the first thought of Liz, Max sat up, and looked over to his bedside stand, smiling softly at the sight before him…reminding him once again of the amazing connection between him and his dreamgirl. There, sitting on his bedside table was a mirror image of Liz’s bedside table…his copy of the beautiful picture of him and Liz that Maria had taken all the years before. He had retrieved it from his home in Roswell on his brief stay there before heading out to the West Coast. It warmed his heart to know that the same picture meant so much to them both.

Jumping to life, Max headed to the bathroom for a shower…he needed to freshen up for his afternoon with Liz…anything for her.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Liz smiled softly to herself, casting a glow into her expression that lit up her entire face, as she headed back across campus to the MUNI station. It was only lunchtime, but her classes were through for the day, so she was free to head home and spend the afternoon with the love of her life.

Chuckling softly to herself, Liz knew that she looked absolutely ridiculously happy to everyone who saw her, but she didn’t care. Liz Parker was in love with Max Evans. That’s all that mattered.

The little things that normally irked her seemed small and unimportant today, like the fact that she missed the light to cross the street to the station and had to wait an extra five minutes…or the guy on the train who was mumbling along with the music on his Walkman. When a man leered at her from across the car, Liz didn’t even bother to glare back. Instead she gave him a smug look, thinking: “Too bad for you, buddy, ‘cause I’m taken by the most incredible guy in the universe.”

Making her way through the crowded streets near her apartment, Liz felt the sun shining down on her face. She lifted her face to the sky and basked in the feeling of the light cascading over her. Was it this bright and warm a week ago? Since Max came back, it seemed like her whole world was a different place, exuberant and full of life in a way that it had never been before. 

Arriving at her building, Liz skipped up the stairs to her apartment, quickly sliding her key in the lock and fumbling to let herself in.

“Max?” she called out the moment the door opened. “Are you here?”

Asking was just a natural reaction for Liz. She knew he was there…she could feel his presence. Ever since they reunited, even before finding each other again…since he first set foot in San Francisco, it seemed like their connection had picked right up where it left off…surging to the surface so powerfully that it seemed as if they had never been apart. It was incredibly comforting for her. Max’s presence felt warm, safe, and inviting…like coming home.

Sucking in her breath as he emerged from the bedroom, Liz was amazed to see the depth of the emotion shining in Max’s eyes. They shined brightly with unshed tears, locking with her own eyes, as they screamed the love that was pouring out of Max’s heart…and something else too. There was an insecurity that hadn’t been there this morning, a fear that had bubbled to the surface. Max needed her.

“Hey,” she greeted him softly as she immediately lost herself deep in his eyes. The emotion in his eyes was so intense that Liz found herself at a loss, uncertain what to say or do…there were so many different emotions hidden there, that most people wouldn’t see, but Liz recognized each one clearly: pain, heartache, sadness, anger, joy. Above all, the emotion that captured Liz’s attention the most was the pure, raw, unending love that exploded from Max’s eyes straight into Liz’s heart.

Slowly, Max made his way across the room to her, never once unlocking his gaze from hers. As he stood before her, Liz felt the whole world fade away around her…nothing else existed except her and Max. Nothing else mattered except her and Max. He overwhelmed all of her senses, captured all of her emotions.

He was her everything. 

Liz shivered slightly in anticipation as Max made his move, reaching up and cupping her face in his hands in a manner reminiscent of the first time he ever connected their minds. As Liz stared deeply into Max’s eyes, her mind flew back to that day, remembering exactly how she felt as he let her in for the very first time. Liz knew, without a doubt, that was the day that she fell in love with Max. She had been a goner from that moment on.

Max’s thumb gently slid over Liz’s cheek in a soft, loving caress, as he slowly slid his lips over hers. Slowly Max drank in Liz’s kiss, wanting to savor every sensation as he poured his love into her through their connected embrace.

The electricity between them was almost magnetic, pulling them closer and closer together as they kissed. Max clung to Liz desperately, needing to be as close to her as humanly possible.

Their lips remained locked as long as possible, until they pulled apart gasping for air. Still unable to separate from her, Max rested his forehead against Liz’s, closing his eyes and drinking in her scent.

He hadn’t planned on mauling her like that the moment she walked through the door, but as he had read himself further and further into the withdrawal Liz had suffered through her first year of college, Max had begun to lose control. The guilt of causing so much pain in Liz’s life had begun to overwhelm him…and then she had come home, and he just desperately needed to show her how much he loved her.

“Wow…” Liz breathed, as she reached her little fingers around the back of Max’s neck and began stroking him comfortingly. “That was amazing…but I know something’s bothering you, Max. What’s going on?”

“I’ve just been reading all morning, Liz…and…I love you. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that alone. I love you and I won’t leave you again. I swear it. I’m so sorry for putting you through all of that.”

“Shhh…” Liz hushed him by pressing her hand against his lips. “That’s all behind us now. I love you too. And I know that you’ll be here…we have the rest of our lives ahead of us. What’s happened is all over…it’s in our past. All we can do now is move forward.”

“Move forward,” Max agreed, knowing that what she said was true. The past was just that…the past. Now all they could do was go on with their lives together… Something good always comes out of everything bad…and that was true here too. Max and Liz had both been through hell alone…now they knew what it was like, and they would never, ever take each other for granted.

“And…” Liz started with a bright smile. “There’s no time like the present. Let me go change…and then we’ll start. I’m going to show you everything this city has to offer.”


	9. Chapter 9

Muni trains always seemed to be busy at the oddest times. It was barely one in the afternoon, when everyone is downtown at their jobs in the huge office buildings that lined the business district, but Max and Liz still found themselves stuck standing on the train.

Liz smiled as she listened to Max talk away, gesturing wildly with both hands as he told her some silly story about some guy on Antar asking Isabel out.

The train suddenly jerked on its track, and Liz squealed loudly with laughter as Max fell forward into her, since he hadn’t been holding on. Clutching on to her shoulders for support, Max couldn’t help grinning. Her laughter was addicted, especially when it was aimed at him.

“Max, you always have to hold on when you’re standing on Muni!” Liz explained to him between laughs. “These trains are so jerky they could give you whiplash, or some other permanent injury.”

“Yeah, well my pride is definitely damaged!” Max joked.

“Oh, your poor little manhood!” Liz shot back with an evil smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you!”

The train pulled into a station, causing Max to stumble again, as it jerked to a halt. Liz giggled, watching him try to regain control over his movements.

“Come on!” Liz gestured to the door. “We’d better get off before you fall flat on your face!”

“Very funny,” Max grimaced at her. “I’ll be fine.”

“Well…still, this is our stop! Embarcadero Station!” 

Within a step off of the escalator, onto the busy street above, Max found himself staring up in amazement. He was right in the center of downtown San Francisco. Cars and buses were speeding by down Market Street in either direction, coming in and out of parking garages on the bottom floors of countless skyscrapers. The buildings were so tall, they almost seemed to touch the clouds.

Suddenly, Max found himself feeling small, insignificant. Throughout his entire life he had always been a small town boy. In Roswell, a three-story building seemed gigantic. And things had been very much the same on Antar…small buildings. Even his palace was more widespread than tall. Tall buildings were like magnets to Khivar’s troops.

“Max?” Liz asked gently, pulling his attention away from the buildings. “Are you okay?”

“What?” He asked, jumping back into reality. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just amazing. I’ve never seen buildings this tall before.”

Liz giggled, amused, as she remembered back to her first trip to San Francisco, during her Sophomore year of college. She and her roommates had come to the city for a night on the town, getting all dressed up and catching the Cal Train from school, all the way up to the city. It had been Liz’s first trip on Muni, and unlike Max she HAD fallen flat on her face!

Sliding her hand into Max’s, Liz threaded their fingers together. 

“Come on.” Liz begged him, as she began to lead him down towards the end of Market Street. “If you think this is incredible, there’s something else you have to see.”

The very end of Market Street, where it dead-ended into the Embarcadero was like a tourist’s dream. Liz and Max found themselves there only a block later, emerging out of the huge sky scrapers, loud traffic, and beeping cell phones that were typical of the business district. Instead they found themselves on the industrial waterfront, beneath the Ferry Building, one of San Francisco’s most recognized landmarks, as a result of the large neon sign on top, announcing any sea faring traffic that they were entering the Port of San Francisco.

What caught Max’s eye the most though, was the massive bridge that jutted straight out of the city and over the water to the other side of the bay. He stared up at it in awe, barely able to believe the sight before him.

“What do you think?” Liz asked, recognizing the look of amazement on his face.

“This is incredible!” Max exclaimed. “But I thought the Golden Gate Bridge was orange!”

Liz laughed out loud, so suddenly that it caught Max by surprise. 

“What?” He asked her. “What did I say?”

“Max!” Liz cried between laughs. “The Golden Gate Bridge IS orange! This is the Bay Bridge! The Golden Gate is goes north out of the Presidio into Marin County. The Bay Bridge goes east to Oakland.”

“Oh,” Max replied sheepishly.

“You really don’t know anything about San Francisco at all, do you?” Liz asked him.

“Well, I didn’t have much time to research before I moved here. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing! I mean, a week ago I was on another planet, you know!” 

“I’m sorry…you’re right, of course. I guess I’ve just gotten so used to being a San Francisco native the past few years, I forgot what it must be like to people who aren’t accustomed to the Bay Area.”

“Hey…” Max asked as his eyes examined their surroundings. “What’s with all the palm trees? I thought that was Los Angeles.”

“Yeah, LA has more than us, but we have them here too,” Liz explained. “Come on, let’s start walking. It’s about four miles to Fisherman’s Wharf, but well worth the walk!”

Hand in hand they headed down the Embarcadero, past the bikers and joggers, and the dozens of matching cement pier buildings that counted up each number as they progressed towards their destination. A bell jingled as a large, green streetcar went gliding past on its tracks, stuffed full of tourists who weren’t courageous enough to make the walk. 

It was warm for an autumn day in San Francisco, and Liz felt herself tilting her face up to feel the heat of the sun on her face. They walked in silence for a few blocks, just enjoying the atmosphere, and the feeling of being so complete with one another.

“What’s on your mind?” Max finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Huh?” Liz asked, popping back into reality.

“What are you thinking about?” Max asked again.

“Oh…I was just thinking about how much life has changed in such a short period of time. A few days ago, I walked down this street and everything was completely different than it is right now, at this exact moment. I was lonely…and sad. I missed you so much that it hurt. It was cold, foggy, gray, and I was shivering…I probably shouldn’t have been out at all, but I just needed to walk…I was trying to clear my head…trying desperately not to think about you, even though I couldn’t think of anything else. Now, though…I’m here with you, and everything is perfect.”

“Perfect,” Max agreed with a content smile. “I haven’t been this happy in a long time, and I owe it all to you, Liz.”

Knowing that neither needed to say anything else, they fell back into their comfortable silence, just absorbing each other’s presence, while they slowly paced their way along the waterside, all the way down the Embarcadero to Pier 39, and eventually Fisherman’s Wharf, both of which were bustling with tourists as usual.

They stopped for the first time to enjoy a lunch of clam chowder and bread bowls at Boudin’s on the Wharf. They sat out at the open air tables on the Wharf, and Liz was right about to start digging into her food, when suddenly Max produced a miniature bottle of Tabasco sauce out of his pocket, and emptied the contents into his soup. Liz couldn’t hide the amusement that was plain on her face, as she watched Max mix it into the chowder.

“What?” He protested, noticing the look on her face. “It’s easier to carry it around than to ask for it everywhere I go!”

“I’m sure it is,” Liz laughed, as he took the first bite, closing his eyes, pleased by the perfect flavor.

After finishing their lunch, Liz led Max back to Pier 40, where she bought them two tickets for a bay tour by ferry.

Warm as it is on the land, somehow it always manages to be cold and windy on the bay. Max and Liz stood together on the railing of the ferry as it glided smoothly over the water, right along the coast towards the beautiful Golden Gate. Max saw the goosebumps on Liz’s arms, and quickly pulled her into his arms for warmth, wrapping himself around her, and rubbing her to try to keep the blood flowing. Liz in turned leaned back against his hard chest and sighed happily, as she breathed in Max’s scent all around her. 

The ferry looped right under the Golden Gate Bridge, and around Alcatraz Island before returning to the pier. Once their feet stepped back onto the steady land, Max and Liz made their way to Ghiradelli Square, where they stopped at the creamery, splitting a massive hot fudge sundae. 

As they sat in a back table at the creamery, their mood had turned playful, carefree. Liz giggled as Max fed her a huge spoonful of fudge, and Max found himself busting up as well when Liz in turn poked the spoon at his nose, coating it in the sticky, sweet chocolate.

Finally taking the move that made them the ultimate San Francisco tourists, Max and Liz stood in line for an hour to ride the cable car back into downtown. By the time they stepped off onto the cable car turnaround at the bottom of Powell Street, dusk had come and gone, and people were beginning to fade back into their homes for the night. Max and Liz, following suit hopped back onto Muni, riding the train back to Castro, where they enjoyed a quiet dinner at a little Italian restaurant a few blocks from Liz’s apartment.

It was late when they finally stumbled, exhausted, back into the apartment. They didn’t even make it to the bedroom, collapsing on the couch in the front room like the night before.

“I love you,” Liz mumbled, just seconds before her breathing evened out into the steady rhythm of a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning!" Liz called brightly as she walked into the lab room, placing her bag on the lab table in front. "How's it going?" She asked, pleased to receive at least a few mumbled responses.

Max watched her from the middle of the room, amazed at her energy and enthusiasm. It was Friday, and the first day that the class had a lab period rather than a lecture. 

The whole week had been pretty much the same for Liz and Max. They had classes in the morning, and then spent the afternoons having a crazy, fun time exploring the city, Liz showing Max all there was to know about San Francisco. Over the past few days, Max had explored Haight and Ashbury, Golden Gate Park, Chinatown, Union Square, and Ocean Beach. 

The pace of the week had been quick, with little time for relaxation, as they had constantly kept themselves busy. Max was shocked that it wasn't wearing on Liz in the slightest. He was used to this kind of non-stop energy...there was no time for breaks when you were at war. But Liz, on the other hand, normally led a quiet life, filled with very little excitement. Liz may complain on occasion, but Max envied her the peace of her past ten years. 

"All right, this is the part I love!" Liz exclaimed as the class began to focus on her. "Biology lab is just the reason I became a teacher...to be able to do the projects hands on. Discovering the answers on your own. Having control over all your results. It's all really exciting to me!" Liz smiled in embarrassment. "Can you guys tell that I was a science dork in high school?" 

The class chuckled at Liz's crack, while Max on the other hand, found himself having to bite his tongue to keep from shouting out that she was anything but a dork. She was beautiful, amazing, energetic, full of life. Her passion for science was one of the things that made her all the more enticing for him...just something else that helped him along on the long path of loving Liz. 

"So..." Liz continued. "Fridays are pretty much going to consist of less of you listening to me ramble on up here, and more hands on assignments, most of which will be directly related to the week's lectures. Before we start today's activity though, we're going to talk about seating." 

A few students in the back groaned. 

"I know, I know," Liz protested. "It's incredibly juvenile, so high school, to have assigned seats, but in a lab course I feel that it really helps out. By having a permanent lab partner for the full semester, it teaches you both to rely on each other and lean on each other. Your partner should be someone that you feel you can interact with on a regular basis without problems. They should be someone that you can rely on to be there for you, work with you, and help you out when you're having trouble, so choose wisely," Liz gestured at the class with a flip of her hand to go ahead. "Pick your partners, but whoever you work with today, you're going to be stuck with for the rest of the semester." 

Each lab table had four seats, two sets of partners. Max sighed, watching Liz turn back to the board to write the instructions for the day's assignment. Three complete strangers that he would be stuck with for the whole semester, when there was only one person in the class that he really wanted for his partner...the one person that he couldn't have. 

Max's eyes searched the room, and he noticed another of people milling around nearby. One was a plain, friendly looking man, who looked fairly serious and responsible. Max met his eyes and nodded to the empty seat beside him, and in a moment of silent agreement, the guy settled down beside him. 

Mentally, Max groaned in annoyance as another student settled down across from them, flashing a flirtatious smile his way. She was obviously a few years younger than Max, with immaculate blonde hair, and curves that she was obviously trying to use to get his attention. 

“Is this seat taken?” She asked Max, all the while keeping a seductive smile directed his way. 

“No!” The guy sitting with Max quickly responded, a slight flush pinking his cheeks, as he stared at the blonde. “Not taken at all! In fact, it’s all yours!”

“Thanks!” She replied, gracing him with a perky grin, before turning her smile back onto Max. “I’m Leslie,” she introduced herself to them.

“Adam!” The guy beside Max piped up quickly. “Adam West!”

“Hi Adam,” Leslie greeted. “And you?” She asked focusing right back on Max.

“Max Evans,” He replied softly.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Max Evans.”

Another girl, this one mousy and dark, quietly joined them taking the last empty seat at the table, right as Liz called the class back to attention, explaining the day’s lab to them.

~~~~~ ~~~~

A small cluster of students gathered around Liz at the front lab table as class ended, bustling with a wide variety of questions and concerns.

Max sighed, looking at the clock. He had class in a few minutes, so there was no time to hand around and wait for her…plus one of the students hanging around was that flirtatious girl from his lab group, and he didn’t want to give her any excuses to pursue him any further.

Quickly, Max scribbled a note on a piece of paper, folded it in half, and got up to head to the front of the room.

“Ms. Parker?” He butted in, slipping the note to her. “Here’s that homework I missed in your microbiology class.” He lied as he slipped the paper across the table to her.

“Oh!” she smiled. “Thanks Max. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” he softly replied, before turning and walking out, praying that he had been inconspicuous enough. He didn’t think that any of the exchange would have hinted that they were really madly in love with each other…but he couldn’t really tell for sure. 

Sometimes there were just ways to tell, in the way two people looked at each other, or spoke to each other. 

All Max knew was that he didn’t want to cause Liz any trouble….he knew that it would probably be better for him to switch teachers, or drop the class and retake it another semester, but at the same time he couldn’t imagine taking biology from any other teacher. Liz taught the subject with so much passion and love…it was one of the many things that he loved about her.

~~~~~ ~~~~

“Ms. Parker?”

Liz smiled at the blonde girl who was the last student remaining after everyone else left.

“Hi…” The girl continued. “I’m Leslie Murray.”

“Hi Leslie,” Liz greeted her with a friendly grin.

“Hi…I just wanted to tell you that I really, really love this class…and it’s not like I’m a science geek or anything…you’re just a really great teacher. I feel really lucky to be in your class.”

“Thank you, Leslie,” Liz responded genuinely. It was just the kind of compliment that moved any teacher.

“And I was wondering if maybe I could ask you for some advice…some personal advice.”

Liz was honestly surprised. “Sure, of course! I’ll help however I can. What’s going on?”

“Well…there’s this guy…” Leslie explained, trailing off, while Liz grinned knowingly.

“A guy, huh? Is he cute?”

“Oh yeah!” Leslie responded instantly with a little giggle. “He’s got these eyes…they’re just incredible. And this body… God, he’s really hot!”

Now it was Liz’s turn to giggle, amused by this flash back to her past. She had known since she was sixteen that Max was the only one for her…but in college she used to constantly listen to her friends giggle about their potentials just like this.

“So, what’s the status exactly? Is he interested?” Liz asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” Leslie replied uncertainly. “You see…I just met this guy…I don’t really know him at all, but I’m definitely interested in learning more about him. He’s got that whole tall, dark, mysterious thing going for him, and I always find that intriguing. Anyways, I was trying to get his attention by flirting and stuff, but it doesn’t seem to have any effect. I’m not sure what to try next.”

“Okay…” Liz said thoughtfully, as she processed the details. Leslie leaned forward attentively, leaning on her elbows resting on the desk. “Here’s what I think. If he’s not responding to your flirting, it probably means that he’s looking for more than just another pretty face…he’s probably seen a lot of those, and is now looking for something deeper…maybe really getting to know someone.”

“Maybe…” Leslie replied. “That makes sense. So what do you suggest I do?”

Liz smiled knowingly for a moment, thinking back to an earlier time in her life, when things were much, much different.

“Let me tell you a story,” Liz suggested. 

Leslie nodded for her to continue.

“Okay…back when I was in high school…which really doesn’t feel that long ago to me, regardless of what you think. Anyways, there was this guy. He was really, really hot…like you said the eyes and the body. Half the girls in school, myself included, had secret crushes on him, but the thing about this guy is that he was really, really shy. Most of the girls took his shyness as being dark and mysterious…it just made him more enticing to us all. But he was so shy that he never made the moves on anyone.

“It turned out though, that this guy was a romantic at heart. He always had his eyes on the same girl, ever since the first time he met her way back in the third grade…but he was so shy and insecure that he never took the chance to ask the girl out. Months went by, and he always watched her, and she never noticed. She was watching him too, but he didn’t notice either. One day though, they were caught together in an emergency situation, and the truth all came out…”

“So you guys got together?” Leslie asked with a knowing smile.

Liz blushed, knowing that her secret was out.

“Yeah, we fell madly in love. But the point I was trying to make is that he waited so long to ask me out because he was afraid I would turn him down, when in reality he had no idea that I was just as interested as he was. If he had taken the risk and asked me out earlier, the absolutely incredible bond that we formed would have come earlier, and it probably would have been just as amazing. All he had to do was give it a chance.”

“So you think I should just take the chance and ask him out?” Leslie asked.

“Yeah…you have to take risks sometimes on your path to finding the perfect person for you.”

“Thanks Ms. Parker,” Leslie genuinely replied. “You’re really great for listening…and you’ve helped so much.”

“No problem Leslie,” Liz responded with a smile. “I’m always here. Don’t hesitate to come to me again. And let me know how it goes with him!”

“I will,” Leslie agreed. “Hey Ms. Parker? What happened to your guy from high school?”

Liz couldn’t hide the dreamy smile that instantly crossed her eyes at the thought of Max.

“Oh, he’s still around,” she replied mysteriously.

Leslie laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure. Bye Ms. Parker.”

“Bye Leslie.”

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Liz smiled and slipped her hand into her pocket to grip the already worn piece of paper hidden there…the note that Max had passed her after class 5 hours earlier. She must have read it at least a hundred times over the course of the day.

It made Liz feel silly, like she was back in high school again, treasuring such a simple love note from Max so much, but she just couldn’t help it. Having him around again was like a constant flashback to high school…she felt like she was sixteen again. Liz was half expecting to find herself in antennae, waiting tables in the Crashdown again after school.

But she wasn’t in high school anymore…she hadn’t even set foot in the Crashdown in over ten years. Her antennae were in a box in her closet… Nothing was the same as it had been when she was sixteen.

Except for her and Max. Their love hadn’t faded in the slightest…if anything, it had grown more powerful than ever.

Pulling the note out of her pocket, Liz read it again with a dreamy smile plastered on her face.

_ Liz, _

_ Watching you in class today reminded me once again of all the things I love about you. The way your eyes shine with excitement as you concentrate on the lab, the way a few loose strands of hair fall out of your braided hair…the way you care so much about all of your students. Your passion for this subject just makes you all the more beautiful. _

_ I feel so lucky, Liz…lucky to have you, lucky to be allowed to love you, lucky to be loved by you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you…but I know that I will never be able to thank you enough for loving me, and waiting for me. You’re my everything, Liz Parker. You’re all I’ll ever want…all I’ll ever need. _

_ Tonight will be on me, my love. We’ll take a break from all the site seeing and just take pleasure in each other’s company. Meet me across from the station after classes end this evening, and I’ll take you home for a nice, relaxing evening…just the two of us. _

_ Yours forever and always,  _

_ Max _

They saw each other at the same moment, as Liz approached Max on the wide path that led from the heart of the campus out to the main road and the Muni tracks. Liz smiled shyly at Max, wondering what he was planning for that evening, while Max eyes were locked on the beautiful sight of the love of his life walking slowly towards him.

“Hi,” Liz greeted him softly, as she stopped before him.

“Hi,” he replied, smiling down at her with that little half-smile that she had always found so adorable.

Unable to resist touching her, after spending the entire day apart from one another, Max reached down and cupped her face in one hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb in a feather light caress.

Liz closed her eyes and reveled in the simple feeling of Max’s rough, callused hand against her own soft cheek. The difference in texture reminded Liz just how much they had been through, how much he had suffered, and how it all led up to this one moment of just the two of them together…free, happy, and in love.

Tears filled Liz’s eyes as Max lightly brought his lips to hers, connecting their minds at the same time so that Liz could feel exactly what he was feeling at that moment. The kiss was soft, gentle…filled with very little hunger, but at the same time loaded down with the heavy weight of all Max’s love for Liz. 

Most of the kisses they had shared since Max’s return had been filled with passion and hunger. They had been apart for so long that they both needed to feel each other, to remind themselves that this wasn’t a dream.

Now though, reality had sunk in, and their desperate need had faded. Max and Liz had the rest of their lives to be together, and there was no need to rush. They had all the time in the world…and Max fully intended to spend it showing Liz just how much he treasured her love.

Unable to contain them anymore, a single tear escaped from Liz’s eye, slipping down over the contours of her face, until it’s path was halted where Max’s lips were pressed up against Liz’s own.

Max tasted the saltiness of the tear, and opened his eyes to see the tears filling Liz’s. Immediately he brushed his lips away from hers, and traced them up the tear’s path to her eye, kissing the tears away from where they pooled beneath her soft, dark lashes.

“I love you,” she whispered, as he traced his lips to her other eye, kissing away the tears remaining there. 

Gently, Max fisted his hand in her hair, lightly stroking the strands, still held back in a tight braid, as he brought his forehead down, pressing it against hers, as he stared down into her eyes.

“I love you too,” he whispered, as he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. “More than you will ever know…but I intend to spend the rest of my life trying to show you.”

Taking her hand, Max led her away from school, across the street to the Muni Station, to go back to the apartment.

Neither of them noticed the mousy, plain girl in Max’s lab group, watching them in shock from a few feet away, where she had witnessed the entire exchange between the couple.


	12. Chapter 12

Max jumped in front of Liz right as she was about to move to open the apartment door, blocking her way.

“Hang on just a sec…” Max ordered.

“What?” Liz giggled, amused by his antics.

“Close your eyes…I have a surprise for you,” he replied with a mischievous grin.

“A surprise?” Liz asked curiously. “Okaaaay…”

She closed her eyes, smiling, as Max took her hand and led her into the apartment. Looking around and examining his handiwork, Max smiled in satisfaction, snapping his fingers to work his magic, before leaning his head in so close to her ear that she could feel the little puffs of his breath on her skin , as he whispered to her in a deep, seductive rumble.

“Okay, you can open them.”

Liz gasped aloud at the sight before her eyes. 

There were candles everywhere, casting a soft, romantic glow around the apartment, as hundreds of tiny flames danced about in the air.

The table was set for a romantic dinner for two, candlesticks lit on the table…

…And what took Liz’s breath away the most were the flowers. There were flowers everywhere, filling every corner of her apartment. White roses, red roses, daisies, tulips…every kind of flower imaginable.

And the air…the air was filled with the soft sweet scent of the flowers. It was addicting, filling Liz with an almost drunken sense of giddiness.

“Max!” Liz marveled. “This is beautiful…How? When in the world did you find the time to do all of this?”

“Lunch…” Max explained. “Well…and Psych class.” He added sheepishly. 

Liz gave him a stern look for about a split second before it broke into a huge grin.

“Thank you so much.”

“No…” Max argued. “Thank you…for everything.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Liz insisted.

“You waited for me…and you let me back into your life, no questions asked,” Max reminded her.

“But that was easy,” Liz claimed. “Second nature… Loving you is just a part of who I am.”

“Well…if I don’t get to thank you for waiting for me, then you don’t get to thank me for doing this,” Max declared. “Because this was easy. Loving you is just a part of who I am. Now…I hope you’re hungry. Sit down…I’ll have dinner out in just a second.”

Max headed into the kitchen and pulled two plates of pasta, two salads, and a bread basket out of the refrigerator, take out from the Italian restaurant down the street. Waving his hand over the meal, he quickly warmed it with his powers, and brought it out to the table for Liz’s inspection.

“Mmmm….yummy,” Liz commented as they dug in.

They ate in silence for a bit. While she ate, Liz couldn’t help staring around the room, examining the romantic atmosphere…and Max. A quick thought flickered into Liz’s mind, which she immediately tried to push away, not wanting to catch herself in an awkward situation. But the thought just kept coming back…it wouldn’t leave her alone. Sighing nervously, Liz put down her fork and watched Max eat for a few moments.

“Liz…what’s wrong?” Max asked, noticing her change in behavior.

“Wrong?” Liz asked. “Nothing’s wrong, Max,” she replied honestly. “It’s just…we’ve never really talked about…stuff.”

“Stuff?” Max replied uncertainly.

“You know…” Liz replied awkwardly. “The romantic dinner, candles, flowers, the atmosphere…you and me alone in the apartment. It seems an awful lot like a set up for…that.”

“Oh…” Max realized, finally understanding what she was talking about. “That.”

“Yeah…” Liz replied, dropping her eyes in an adorably shy gesture.

“How about if I’m totally honest with you about this, Liz. Would that be okay?”

Liz met his eyes again and nodded for him to continue. Max took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Okay…I’ve never done…that…with anyone before. And there’s only one person that I have ever, and will ever, want that with…and that’s the person sitting across the table from me right now. I’m not going to deny it Liz…I want you. Badly. But I also in no way intend to pressure you into doing something that you’re not ready for. Not tonight, not any other night. It will happen when we’re both ready and we both want it to. Until then, just being with you, just being near you like this, is enough for me.”

“And what if I were to tell you that I do want it tonight?” Liz asked softly.

“Tonight?” Max replied in shock.

Liz nodded in acknowledgment. “You’re not the only one who has been waiting ten years for the only person she'll ever want. So…what would you say…if I were to tell you that?”

Max smiled gently at her, and stood up, walking around the table so that he could kneel before her, taking her hands and enveloping them in his own larger ones. 

“I wouldn’t say anything,” Max replied hoarsely. “I wouldn’t have to…I’m yours, completely.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Liz froze, sitting still as a statue in her chair, staring down at Max as he knelt before her. His eyes burned lovingly into hers, and his words brought tears to her eyes. She was so choked up that she couldn’t speak, her words caught in her throat, so she just sat there in silence, trying desperately to show everything she was feeling with her eyes.

_ I’m yours.  _

Two simple words that Liz had always dreamed of being able to say to Max, through all the years that she had sat alone, waiting for him to come back to her. No one else was ever an option…her heart had always belonged to Max, and Max alone. 

_ I’m yours. _

Two words that were loaded down with so much meaning. They were filled with promises of eternal dedication. They were loaded with the oath of Max’s unending love. And they screamed of Max’s complete and total surrender to Liz.

_ I’m yours. _

It was a simple, honest admission…one that Max gave Liz from the depths of his heart…but it still managed to blow Liz’s mind…because it perfectly mirrored Liz’s own feelings towards him. 

_ I’m yours. _

She was...there was no doubt about it. She was his totally, completely. Her heart had belonged to him…she had no control over it. Over the past ten years of her life, on the nights where she sat alone, shivering, missing his arms around her, she knew that her heart was not there with her…it was millions of light years away, on some lonely planet, by some lonely star, and she sat waiting for him to come back to her. All of it had led up to this single moment…to the two of them saying the words that they had both known throughout the majority of their lives.

_ I’m yours. _

Reaching down, Liz cupped Max’s cheek in her hand, lightly rubbing, as she felt the rough stubble beneath her touch. He closed his eyes, and leaned into her soft touch, relishing it, cherishing it, for all it was worth. 

One thing was for certain…if ten years apart had taught them anything, it was not to take each other for granted…ever. Every touch was an amazing discovery, every moment together a treasured gift. 

“You’re mine…” Liz whispered in amazement, finally breaking the silence. “And I’m yours…finally…completely.”

As Liz’s words swept into Max’s heart, he began to realize that his earlier doubts had been completely unfounded…his desire for Liz completely normal. He and Liz were so completely in tune with one another, that of course if he was feeling something Liz was feeling it too. It was only natural, between the two of them. He needed to remember to listen to his instincts…to trust his heart.

Max thought back to the past few nights, how he and Liz had slept in each other’s arms…all the chances they could have had to cement their relationship, when suddenly he realized that he had no regrets. Tonight, now, was the perfect moment for this, and the past few nights had been perfect, just as they were. Now they would have the rest of their lives to intimately explore each other.

His heart pounded as he stared upwards into Liz’s loving eyes, and his lips tingled with anticipation as she slowly lowered hers for a sweet kiss, loaded with love and promise of eternity, and underlying desire, bubbling up right beneath the surface.

Their kiss unbroken, Max stood and gathered Liz in his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom, their dinner forgotten. Stopping just inside the door, Max made no move to approach the bed yet. After ten years apart, they were in no rush. He wanted to slowly, tenderly declare his love to her in the most intimate of manners…make it a moment that she would never forget. He wanted her to know just how deeply he treasured her, while taking her to new heights that she hadn’t even begun to imagine.

Letting Liz slide down his body to stand on her own, Max’s hands moved to her hips, as he pulled her flush against him. The kiss deepened, and their connection surged to life, as their mutual desires began to flood over each other’s minds. As their bodies pressed insistently together, and their mouths melted into one another, their minds followed suit, actually becoming one, as flashes flew across their minds, and their emotions became one. 

Max could hear Liz’s breath growing raspier, and he knew his own was just as erratic, but he only allowed it the briefest thought, as his lips began to roam from hers, down to her throat, where he suckled on her skin for a few moments, before following his original trail back up for another deep kiss.

As Max’s lips explored her, Liz could barely think coherently as sensations like nothing she had ever experienced before came surging through her body…and they had barely even begun. 

Liz felt fevered and lightheaded from the onslaught of Max’s kisses, and her skin felt like it was on fire….both at her hips where Max’s hands lightly gripped her, and also further up, wherever Max’s lips roamed. He was everywhere, all around her. His body consumed hers from it’s closeness, and the way his mind filled hers…Liz felt like she was drunk on Max…and she never wanted to sober up.

“Oh God!” Liz gasped aloud as Max’s hands began to move, slowly sliding upwards as he explored the curves of her tiny body, just barely grazing the edge of her breast, before sliding lower again.

For the first time since their lips first locked, Max pulled away and grinned down at Liz, finding a surprising amount of satisfaction in the knowledge that he was driving her crazy…and they had barely even begun.

Max wanted this to be slow though. He couldn’t drive Liz to the brink of insanity quite yet, so he pulled his hands away as well, trying to give her a chance to calm down a bit. Max had to hold back the evil smile that sneaked to his face after his next wicked thought. 

_ I can practice driving her crazy over and over again, as many times as possible, every night for the rest of my life. _

Unable to resist touching her, even as he gave her time to regain control, Max reached up and slid her hair out of the tight ponytail she donned for her lab classes, allowing her hair to stream forth as he tangled his fingers in it, and combed them through her silky trestles.

When Max’s eyes finally fell from their worship of her hair to Liz’s eyes, he found himself face to face with two orbs burning with passionate mischief. Max gulped nervously at the look. He had been concentrating so hard on his ability to drive Liz crazy, that he had forgotten exactly what she was capable of doing to him…and he had an idea that he was about to find out just what that was. 


	14. Chapter 14

With a twinkle in her eye, Liz stepped around Max, reaching up and slowly kneading his shoulder muscles in a relaxing massage.

“You seemed really tense all of a sudden.” Liz smirked. “I thought maybe you’d need some of the tension eased away.”

“Oh yeah…” Max moaned, leaning back into Liz’s hands slowly, groaning as they began to move lower down his back, until suddenly she swooped under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

Tossing it off to the side, Liz nodded in approval as she eyed the tight muscles of Max’s back…he had definitely pumped up even more in the past ten years since she had last seen him topless.

“Oh yeah…” Liz breathed into his ear. “You’re definitely in need of my special treatment.”

“Special treatment?” Max gulped, fearing for whatever was coming.

“Oh yes.” Liz whispered, before lowering her mouth to his back and tasting the skin there. Addicted by the salty taste of his skin, Liz began to smother his back with hot, open-mouthed kisses, that were driving Max crazy…particularly because he could think of a dozen other things that he wanted her mouth doing to him.

Unable to resist anymore, Max whirled around and pulled Liz flush against him, hungrily pressing his lips to her mouth with an insistent probing of his tongue. Taking it slow had been forgotten…all Max knew was that he wanted Liz…and he wanted her now.

Liz moaned into Max’s mouth as he desperately assaulted her mouth. Her head was whirling, and she felt lightheaded and dizzy from his hot kisses.

_ How was it possible that he could make her lose control so quickly? And why was it that she didn’t mind in the slightest? _

Liz gasped aloud as she felt one of Max’s hands slide beneath her sweater, lightly stroking the bare skin of her stomach beneath, as he drove her crazy, just with a simple touch.

_Oh yeah...that’s why..._

“I want to see you!” Max cried out, pulling her sweater up and over her head.

The atmosphere had taken a complete turn around, the air almost electric, like it had a life of its own. Where moments before everything had been slow, still, now everything seemed to be surging forward, as Max suddenly seemed filled with a desperation that almost knocked Liz off her feet. He needed her now…everything else had been forgotten.

Moving them towards the bed, Max gently eased Liz down into the soft center, positioning himself over her, as he smothered her bare stomach with hot, hungry kisses, his hands sliding up and down her torso. He couldn’t stop touching her…he couldn’t stop kissing her…nothing mattered except Liz…and bringing them both to that final stage of completion.

Suddenly, Max froze, his lips lightly pressed against the exact spot where years before, a bullet had entered Liz’s stomach, giving Liz the need to finally reveal himself to the girl that he had always secretly loved. It was the exact spot that everything between them had begun…the place where Max had first laid his hands on her.

Pulling away as he stared down at the now perfectly smooth skin of her stomach, Max knew, without a doubt, that he wouldn’t change that day for anything. Ever since then, he and Liz had found themselves on a path towards each other…a path which slowly led up to this very moment.

_Slowly..._

He had to take this slowly…make it last…make it beautiful, and memorable…they only had one first time…

Placing one last feather light kiss on her stomach, Max slid up beside her, and slowly kissed her, suckling gently on her lower lip, as he desperately tried to show her his love, just through a simple kiss. 

Slowly…but not too slowly, Max decided as his hands slid up behind her and searched out the clasp of her bra, unfastening it, before pulling it away from her skin, and slipping the straps down over her shoulders, until he could discard it to the side.

Liz blushed as Max stared openly at her in wonder, taking in the miles of Liz’s bare skin…completely unexplored territory to him. Unable to find the words to express everything he was feeling, instead Max showed Liz, focusing on his feelings through their connection, as he softly leaned in and captured her lips once again.

As Max’s feelings poured openly over Liz’s mind, the intensity of it brought tears to her eyes. He loved her so much…more than Liz ever thought anyone ever could love her. And he desired her…something Liz could barely believe was possible. Again, Liz found herself blown away by her luck, finding this wonderful, sweet, kind, gentle, strong, beautiful, magical man who somehow loved her more than life itself. It was more than Liz could have ever dreamed in life…and in return she loved him from the deepest depths of her heart, and would remain devoted to him for the rest of her life.

Desire regaining control, Max’s hands began to roam as he ravished her mouth, finally cupping her breasts as his thumb gently rubbed her already stiff nipples. Liz moaned and arched upwards into his touch. He was setting her on fire…the things he was doing to her…and she wanted more, desperately.

Max could do nothing, but give her what she desired. His mouth trailed down, roaming lower until he finally lowered his lips to her breast, suckling on it, as his tongue whirled around her stiff peaks.

“Max!” Liz gasped his name, as he turned his attention on her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first. The pleasure of it spread over Liz in waves as she cried out again. “Oh God…Max…”

He silenced her as his lips returned home to hers, hungrily drinking in the familiar taste of her, as his hands slid even lower, settling on the waistline of her khakis.

His fingers fumbled slightly, his body shaking with anticipation, as he popped open the button and slowly slid the zipper down. Liz lifted her hips to help as Max slowly shimmied her pants down, stopping to slide her shoes off, as he released them over her feet, tossing them on the floor behind him.

Starting at her ankles, Max slid his hands back up her smooth, soft legs, rubbing over her knees and eventually up her thighs, until his hands halted at the line of her panties. Staring at the last boundary between him and Liz’s treasures, he hooked his fingers beneath the elastic waist, pulling them down to reveal her tiny black curls to him.

Max was obsessed, his eyes glued to the hot depths of Liz’s exposed womanhood. His hands rested on the insides of her thighs, as he gently urged her to open for him. Readily, she allowed him access.

Swallowing nervously in anticipation, Max lowered his head, ready for his first taste of Liz’s sweet nectar.

Pausing, he stared appreciatively one last time at the beautiful form of his love, reminding himself once again how lucky he was to have her, how lucky he was that she waited for him. She was the most incredible woman in existence…and she loved him. How that was possible, Max never thought he would truly understand…but he knew for certain that he would never take Liz’s love for granted. She would always be the most precious treasure in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Liz’s eyes were glazed over with passion as Max’s gentle exploration of her legs drove her to the crazy with need…the things he could do with his hands…yet, it still wasn’t enough for her. Liz desperately wanted more from him. She wanted to feel Max deep within her body, as he already had captured her heart, mind, and soul. She wanted him to claim her physically too. Only when they were joined to the deepest degree that any two people could be, would Liz feel complete.

If he didn’t drive her crazy in the process…

Everywhere he touched her, Liz’s blood boiled with excitement…with every touch her desire exploded more to life. She wanted so much from him, but was utterly powerless beneath his fiery touch. 

Liz’s heart pounded with anticipation as Max urged her legs apart with his firm, but still gentle touch, and although she knew what was coming, still, she almost exploded right then and there when she felt the first touch of Max’s lips on her hot folds.

The pleasure surged over her in powerful waves, as he plunged his tongue in and out of the depths of her body, mimicking the lovemaking that was yet to come. Her breath was quickening, and her pulse raced, as Max’s mouth assaulted her, quickly driving her to new heights.

As Max’s lips closed in on her swollen clit, sucking lightly, it instantly threw Liz over the edge, lights flashing in her eyes as the pleasure exploded within her, consuming her, as she screamed Max’s name in sweet agony.

“Oh God…” She gasped one last time as the tremors within her slowed, and her tense muscles began to relax. Liz sank down against the soft blankets, dazed from the rapture that Max had driven her to. When she slowly began to return to reality, she found Max lying beside her, propped up on one elbow, as he gently stroked her hair, his eyes shining lovingly into her own.

“Max…” She gasped as she glowed back up at him. “That was…wow…thank you, Max.”

Max just smiled down at her. “I’d always wanted to do that.” He admitted. “I like knowing that I can drive you crazy.” 

Liz dropped her eyes shyly, realizing that Max was in no way upset by the way she just came apart…instead he was amazed, in awe of her. As her eyes skimmed lower, she noticed the huge bulge protruding from Max’s jeans, meeting his eyes again with a hungry look that made Max swallow nervously.

“My turn.” She whispered seductively, sitting up and gently urging Max onto his back, as she unfastened his jeans and slid them down to his ankles, finally pushing them off to the floor. His boxers soon followed, and Liz found herself staring down at Max in all his glory, his proud, large, manhood standing at attention before her.

Flicking her eyes from him, and back up to his eyes, Liz couldn’t help noticing the erratic heaving of his chest, nor the hot, desperate look in his eyes, as she nervously made her first move, ready to explore the most intimate part of her love, and desperately hoping that he would like whatever she did.

Reaching out with two fingers, Liz lightly caressed him up and down his full length, and was surprised when even with that simple light touch, his hips buckled and he groaned her name softly.

Peeking up into his eyes again, Liz gasped at how much his eyes had darkened with desire, now almost black with passion. Suddenly, her nervousness faded away. By the look on his face, Liz was definitely doing something right.

Curling her fingers around him, she took him in her hand, slowly sliding her fist up and down his length, setting a slow, steady pace that had Max quivering with pleasure.

“Liz…” Max moaned. “God, Liz. You’re driving me crazy.”

“Good.” Liz replied with a smirk. “I wanted to repay the favor.”

She leaned down in front of him, and Max’s whole body stiffened at the feel of her breath on him. He prayed for control, knowing what was coming, as Liz took him full into her mouth.

“God Liz!” Max cried out, knowing he was a goner as he felt her tongue swirling around his length. “If you don’t stop now this is going to be over before it’s even begun!”

Reluctantly, Liz pulled away. Max didn’t need any words to know that Liz was returning control back to him…the connection said it all, as Max felt a tiny wisp of emotion flicker over his mind. No words could express the emotion, but Max knew what it was saying. 

_I’m yours..._

Flipping over so that he was positioned above Liz, Max stared down into her eyes, gently caressing her cheek, as he leaned down to place a soft, sweet kiss on her lips, slowly drinking her in. 

Pulling back, Max kept his eyes locked on Liz’s as he slowly began to enter her. 

Liz gasped at the first feel of Max pressing into her body, he was slowly filling her, as they came together like two pieces of a puzzle. She wanted him all the way inside of her now…none of this slow, inching that he was doing. 

Wrapping her legs around Max’s waist, Liz quickly thrust upward, while pulling him down, as her virginity broke, and Max slid all the way into her, deep as he could go. Tears filled Liz’s eyes at the sudden, sharp pain, like a burning deep within her.

Max gasped, feeling the pain through the connection. “Liz, honey…why did you do that? There could have been another way…I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Max…it’s normal…I don’t care. You’re inside of me now…that’s what I wanted.”

“But…Liz…” Max fumbled, sliding his hand lower on her abdomen as he eased her pain away.

“See, good as new.” Liz smiled up into Max’s eyes. “And stop worrying for a sec and think about this Max…you’re inside of me…we’re one.”

The sensations of being buried inside of Liz swept over Max for the first time…the joining, the completion…she was right. For the first time in their lives they were truly one.

“I’m yours…” Max whispered to her, as he slowly started moving within her. 

He rocked his hips slowly against hers, loving her with slow, easy thrusts, as his hands and lips explored the exterior of her body, gently worshipping her in every way he could. 

“Max…” Liz gasped out in wonder, right as their mouths locked together again, hungrily dueling as tension began to build, and the pace began to quicken.

Together they reached their peaks, plunging over the edge into oblivion together, as they poured their love into each other. Tears ran down their cheeks, as they were astonished by the love, and the intense pleasure that overwhelmed their minds through the connection.

“I love you.” Max whispered to Liz as their bodies slowed, and the waves faded. With a frustrated sigh, he pulled out of her, rolling to the side to avoid crushing her beneath him.

Liz turned and slid up next to him, curling up against his hard, warm body.

“I’m yours…” She replied with a soft smile, as he wrapped his arms around her and they both gently faded away into a deep, restful sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Late Sunday night, Liz lay awake in bed, watching Max sleep. The night was still, the air quiet. Normally, city nights are loud, busy…cars and buses going by at all times of the night, loud drunks leaving the clubs on Castro as late as possible…but this particular night all was silent, the only sound was the steady rhythm of Max’s breathing.

The whole weekend was spent lying around lazily in the apartment, Liz grading papers from her variety of biology classes, Max reading Liz’s journals, updating himself on her life for the past ten years. Occasionally, when Max was particularly moved by something she had written, he would abandon the journal, distracting Liz from her work by smothering the back of her neck with dozens of soft kisses until she was driven to the brink of insanity, dragging him back to the bedroom. 

They made love over and over again…every night before bed, every morning when they woke up, sometimes right in the middle of the day. They explored each other’s bodies intimately, memorizing what each other liked, taking notes on things, few as they were, that they didn’t like. 

Liz didn’t think it was possible for her and Max to grow closer than they already were. They already knew all of each other’s secrets, each other’s feelings and emotions intimately. But this new physical closeness overwhelmed Liz…it was such a beautiful experience for her…one that she would always be thankful for.

Liz smiled as she watched Max sleep, a peaceful smile on his face, and Liz wondered if he was dreaming of her. She loved seeing him so happy, so alive. The weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders since the last time they had been together, back in high school, and the change showed in Max. 

Liz knew it probably showed in herself as well. Her friends here in California knew her as a sad, lonely girl, who pined away all this time after some guy that she insisted that she would never see again. They knew that she was loyal, and dedicated…that she knew how to have fun when she let herself…but occasionally she would settle into a sad, wistful state where Max overwhelmed her soul…and all she wanted was him. Now that she had him, her life was complete. She never wanted to be apart from him again. 

A thought suddenly occurred to Liz.

“Max!” She hissed, trying to wake him up. He murmured something in his sleep and stirred a bit, but didn’t quite wake up yet. 

Eager to get him awake, Liz slid beneath the blankets, and began to attack his bare chest with hot kisses, running her lips over his hard ridges. 

“Liz…” He moaned her name in his sleep, and Liz grinned. There was no doubt in her mind what he was dreaming about now, as his body began to react to her advances, and mumbled something unintelligible. 

Grinning evilly, Liz moved even lower, closing her mouth around him, and suckling lightly, as her tongue rubbed up and down his length, occasionally swirling around the tip. Max moaned louder, and his hips began rocking against her, as Liz quickened her pace, bobbing her head against him.

Right as Max’s body reached its peak, his eyes flew open, realizing that it wasn’t a dream, as he exploded into Liz’s mouth, pouring himself into her while groaning her name in a low, guttural growl.

Smiling in satisfaction, Liz slid back out from under the sheets, curling up beside Max, as he captured her lips, kissing her thoroughly. Pulling back, Max stared at Liz with a curious expression in his eyes.

“Liz…not that I don’t appreciate it, but I do have to ask…what was that for?”

“You wouldn’t wake up,” Liz replied with an innocent smile.

“Yeah…well, it is three in the morning, Liz…what’s going on?”

“I know…I’m sorry…I just wanted to ask you something,” Liz admitted.

“What’s up?”

“Max…where’s your apartment? I mean, where were you living before you found me…because since that first day of classes you pretty much haven’t left my side.”

“Um…I have this little place over in Daly City. Listen, I’m sorry…have I been crowding you? I just…I didn’t want to be away from you any more than necessary…I haven’t been there since that first day after class.”

“Max…don’t think that. I want you here as much as you want to be here…maybe even more…”

Max grinned. “I don’t know if that’s possible, Liz…I can’t even imagine being anywhere else anymore.”

“I can’t imagine you being anywhere else either, Max…that’s why I want you to move in. Officially, I mean. Will you? Move in with me, I mean.”

Leaning over, Max pressed his lips softly against hers. 

“I want to move in with you more than anything, Liz,” Max replied honestly.

“Good,” Liz sighed. “Hey, maybe tomorrow after school we should go over and start packing your things.”

“Good idea,” Max agreed. “Although it’s funny…I’ve barely even finished unpacking. I just moved in there a few days before school started. Since then I’ve been here…”

Liz groaned softly. “It was probably just a waste of money…to get the apartment at all.”

“Liz…” Max started, a serious expression on his face. “Actually…that’s probably something I should tell you. Money isn’t an issue…at all.” 

“What do you mean?” Liz asked in confusion.

“Well…when I left Antar, my people arranged for me to be financially sound when I arrived here,” he chuckled. “I told them it wasn’t necessary…but they insisted. ‘The King of Antar should be privileged enough to live like a king on earth as well.’ They just couldn’t comprehend that here I would be just a normal Joe.”

“Untrue,” Liz argued, a silly grin on her face. “You’re a king here as well…the king of my heart.”

Max laughed aloud at her corny words, before kissing her deeply to emphasize her point.

“Get some sleep,” Max suggested, settling himself back down, and pulling Liz closer against his body. “We’ve got a big week ahead of us, between the usual and moving my stuff.”


	17. Chapter 17

Robyn Hughes sat low in her seat in the back of the room, her eyes alive, as she studied her lab group from across the classroom. She was a psychology major, and had made a habit throughout her life studying the actions of people around her. They were all absolutely fascinating to watch…and her lab group in particular had so many complications, it brought an excited grin to her face.

Of course, none of them knew how she studied them…Robyn had made it a habit in life to remain unnoticed as well…and that had worked out fabulously in this class, as she was free to observe unnoticed, without any complications.

The rest of her lab group sat together in the middle of the lecture hall, two rows in front of her, and across the room. Max Evans had been the first to walk in, and she found it interesting the way he had initially slumped into his seat. Apparently he was much the same as her…he obviously didn’t want to be noticed. Of course it wasn’t working for him quite as well as it was for Robyn. With his handsome, strong exterior, he stood out, and had obviously caught the attention of some of their peers. 

Robyn grinned in amusement as Leslie Murray entered the classroom, and turned straight towards Max like a magnet, immediately claiming the seat beside him, while Adam West wandered not far behind her. This was going to be a beyond complicated situation…one of those ridiculous love triangles that should have been stopped before it had even begun. Leslie was obviously interested in Max, and saw Adam as nothing besides a friend, while Adam obviously wanted more, by the longing looks he was giving Leslie. 

And then there was Max. Robyn couldn’t help feeling sorry for Max. He obviously wanted no part in this love triangle...from what she saw Friday afternoon, Max’s love life was already secure…even if it was with their teacher. 

Studying Ms. Parker as she walked in, Robyn couldn’t help being intrigued by their teacher. She didn’t seem like the kind of sleazy teacher with low morals, who would just sleep with a student out of nowhere. Ms. Parker seemed like a genuinely good person…so why the relationship with Max? Robyn answered her own question instantly. There are no why’s in love…and from what she had observed on Friday, Max and Ms. Parker were definitely in love. So why the secret student/teacher relationship? It just didn’t make any sense. 

Robyn couldn’t help wishing that she could just sit them down and throw a bunch of questions at them…but she didn’t want to scare them by acknowledging their relationship...so instead she’d just continue to observe quietly…and unnoticed.

~~~~ ~~~~~

“Okay…have a great day!” Liz dismissed the class as she finished the day’s lecture.

Max was up in an instant, books in hand, as he squeezed past Leslie and Adam trying to get out as quickly as possible. He could feel Leslie’s eyes on him throughout the whole lecture, and it was making him very uncomfortable. He and Liz had already set plans on when to meet at the end of the day, so at the moment he just wanted to get away from Leslie as quickly as possible.

On his way out the door, he shot Liz a secret smile, the one that he knew made her insides boil…and not for the first time, Max found himself regretting that they couldn’t be together at school like that. It was just for one semester though…once he passed this biology class, he and Liz were free to do as they pleased.

“Max!” Halfway down the hallway, he heard his name being called, and he groaned, turning around to face Leslie.

“Listen, Max…if you’re not doing anything I was thinking maybe this evening we could go get a drink or something…there’s this really great club I go to…”

“Thanks…” Max replied, trying not to sound mean about turning her down. “But I don’t drink.”

“Oh!” Leslie replied. “Ummm…well how about dinner then? There’s this great Mexican place…”

Max smiled gently at her, taken back by her advances, but still trying not to hurt her. 

“Listen, Leslie…I really appreciate the offer, but I really can’t. I’m actually moving apartments this week, and I just don’t have any spare time at all. Thanks though.”

“Oh…okay...” Leslie replied. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in class then.”

“Yeah…see you then,” Max rushed away quickly, trying to get as much space between him and Leslie as possible. God, how he wished he could just tell her: “Sorry, I’m in love with our teacher!” He hated all of this sneaking around…hiding their relationship like it was something to be ashamed of. He was proud to be able to call Liz his own, and he wanted to be able to shout it out to the world: “I’m Max Evans and I’m in love with Liz Parker!”

Only three more months…he hoped he could make it that long.

~~~~ ~~~~~

“Hey Leslie, are you okay?” Adam asked. He had seen all that had taken place out in the hallway. After Max had walked away, Leslie had run off, upset, in the other direction…Adam suspected that Max had really hurt her…and when he found her sitting on the back steps of the science building, her eyes red from tears, Adam knew he was right.

“I’ll be fine…” she replied, wiping her eyes angrily. 

“Come here,” Adam suggested softly, as he pulled his arms around her in a comforting gesture. “Look…I know what it’s like…when you have feelings for someone who doesn’t return them. It makes you feel like scum…like the lowest life form in the world. But you have to realize that you’re not. Who knows why people get attracted to the wrong person? It’s just one of many screwed up things about life.”

Leslie turned and smiled up at Adam. “Thanks...you know, that really helps. You’re a really good friend, Adam. I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Adam replied genuinely. “Listen…why don’t we go out for dinner tonight…drown our sorrows in some drinks. I’ll help you get your mind off him. Come on…it’ll be great.”

“Okay…that would be nice,” Leslie grinned. “Meet me here at 5:30?” 

“I’ll see you then,” Adam replied, giving Leslie one last hug before he headed off to class.


	18. Chapter 18

Liz grinned evilly as she approached Max from behind. He was pacing around the front of the campus, waiting for Liz…completely unaware of what she had planned for him. Sneaking up behind him, Liz reached out and tickled him, on the sides of his upper stomach, right where she knew it hit him the hardest. Max yelped, and jumped, completely surprised by Liz’s assault, while she giggled wildly at the look on his face.

“That was not nice,” Max grimaced at her in mock anger.

“Well…Mr. Big, Scary Alien King…” Liz shot back playfully. “Aren’t you supposed to be on edge, always watching your back? Isn’t that the kind of thing you learn when you’re at war?”

Max sighed comically. “Well, I guess I’m slacking in my old age…I’ll have to improve on that.”

“You do that,” Liz agreed, leaning in for a welcoming kiss. As their lips connected, electricity shot between them, and Liz sighed in contentment. She didn’t know how they were going to keep doing this…going all day without a single kiss from Max was absolute torture. It was all she could do to keep from attacking him right in the middle of class. Particularly now that their relationship had advanced to a new level. 

She sighed happily as she felt Max’s hand tangle in her hair, easing the rubber band out that held it back into the tight ponytail she typically donned for school. Her hair flowed free, tumbling down over Liz’s shoulders the way Max loved in. 

Reluctantly they pulled apart, heading across the street to the Muni station. 

“So…are we heading to your place?” Liz asked curiously.

“Yeah…but I thought maybe we could stop for dinner on the way, is that okay? There’s this pretty good Mexican place near my apartment…not quite as good as Senior Chow’s, but it comes close.”

“Okay…let’s go!” Liz grinned, as they stepped up onto the station platform.

~~~~ ~~~~~

“Come on, Leslie, this place is the best!” Adam insisted, as he dragged her into Mi Cocina’s. “There’s just no other option when it comes to local Mexican food.”

“I know…I love this place…but…” Leslie sighed, her voice trailing off. She had promised not to do this to herself.

“But what?” Adam asked, stopping and studying her face curiously.

“I was sort of going to try to get Max to take me here tonight,” she finally admitted.

“Ahhh…Leslie…you weren’t going to do this, remember? Tonight is about getting your mind off Max…not lingering.” 

“I know, I know,” Leslie cried. “I’m sorry…I swear, I’ll stop right now. Come on, let’s eat.”

The hostess led the two friends to the back of the restaurant, setting them at a table near the window. The restaurant was fairly empty, quiet, as it was still too early for the dinner rush. There were only a few other people in the restaurant…a family in the front of the restaurant, a few lonely people at the bar, and a couple in the corner booth all wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Adam and Leslie sat down across from each other in the side book, and Leslie groaned at the perfect view she had of the couple in the corner making out, right over Adam’s shoulder. 

Watching them for a moment, Leslie sighed sadly. That’s what she wanted…to have someone she loved so thoroughly that she wouldn’t be embarrassed to sit and make out in a public place…it wasn’t fair. She had been sure that she had a chance with Max. What was wrong with her?

The couple broke apart, the man staring down into the woman’s eyes, his eyes full of worship, and Leslie gasped, her heart pounding as his face came into focus.

“Oh my God…” Leslie groaned. “God, I’m the biggest idiot ever.”

“What?” Adam asked. “What’s wrong?”

“He has a girlfriend,” Leslie exclaimed, realization sweeping over her. 

“What?” Adam asked confused.

“Look…behind you,” Leslie replied, gesturing beyond him. “It’s Max…and he has a girlfriend. God, I feel so stupid.”

Adam twisted around to look behind them at the couple in the corner. It was definitely Max, staring down into the eyes of a dark haired brunette who’s hair was covering her face, as she gestured wildly at him while she spoke. Max was grinning at whatever she said, responding with a flirtatious grin. 

“Wow…” Adam replied as he watched him. “Look at him…he always seems to be so on edge in class…but right now he’s so at ease, completely at peace. My guess is that they’re pretty serious.”

“Yeah,” Leslie replied with a grin. “And you didn’t even see them making out a few minutes ago.”

Adam studied her grin for a moment. “You’re okay with this?”

“Yeah…I guess. I mean, I’m not hurt anymore. He had a good reason for turning me down. I feel kind of stupid for asking him in the first place now… You know what? I want to meet her. Come on…”

Leslie stood, and pulled Adam out of the booth, approaching Max and his girlfriend in the back. They were kissing again, a soft gentle kiss that left them totally oblivious to their surroundings.

“Max! Hi!” Leslie exclaimed, stopping beside the table. 

Max pulled away and looked at them in surprise, and his girlfriend whirled around and stared at them in shock. Leslie and Adam’s jaws dropped in unison as his girlfriend whirled around and they met her eyes for the first time.

“Ms. Parker?” Leslie gasped.

“Oh shit…” Liz groaned. 


	19. Chapter 19

The four of them just stared at each other for a few minutes, like a showdown, Max and Liz against Adam and Leslie. The tension was thick in the room, as the two students’ minds were whirling with this newfound information, and beneath the table, Max clutched Liz’s hand tightly, desperately trying to keep her calm. 

“What…I mean…You two…uhhh…jeez…” Adam fumbled over his words staring awkwardly at the couple.

Liz was the first one to speak rationally. “Why don’t you two join us?” Liz suggested, gesturing to the empty side of the booth across from her. “I’m sure you have questions, and we’ll do our best to answer them as best we can.”

Nodding silently, Leslie and Adam slid into the booth. Before they could ask any questions, their server came to take their order, and they were interrupted from the moment at hand. When their order was placed, and their drinks sat before them, the silence became uncomfortable, as no one knew exactly where to start.

“Ms. Parker…” Leslie finally started, breaking the silence. Ever since recognizing their teacher, her mind had been running a mile a minute, trying to put all of the pieces together…and she had finally made a connection. “Is Max your guy from high school that you were telling me about?” 

Max looked at Leslie in surprise, his gaze shifting from her and Liz, and back again, wondering when they talked about him. He hadn’t talked to Liz yet about Leslie asking him out…he wondered what more was going on that he didn’t know about…and how much Liz told her. Liz smiled softly at the question, and slid her hand to Max’s knee, squeezing it comfortingly…she always knew just what Max’s concerns and insecurities were…just like he knew when she needed comfort. 

“Yeah…that would be Max,” Liz replied, flashing a dreamy smile in Max’s direction, as she took his hand beneath the table and stroked it happily.

“Wait, you guys have been together since high school?” Adam exploded in shock, his eyes flying back and forth between Max and Liz. “What are you doing as her student then…isn’t that against the law or something?”

Max flushed nervously. He didn’t like thinking of his and Liz’s relationship as something to be ashamed of…he wasn’t ashamed of it. 

“It’s…complicated,” Max replied vaguely, meeting Liz’s eyes nervously.

“It’s definitely frowned upon,” Liz admitted. “Normally, Max and I wouldn’t have allowed ourselves to be in a situation like this…but there’s more going on here.” Liz sighed, trying to decide how to continue. “To start with…Max and I haven’t been together since high school.”

“What happened?” Leslie asked with concern. She knew the whole background of their relationship…it had sounded perfect, like something out of a fairy tale. Liz never even hinted that anything had ever gone wrong.

“Umm…” Liz started uncertainly. She chuckled nervously. “I don’t know where to start. I guess at the end of high school… Max and I were supposed to go to college together, but at the last minute something went wrong. Max had…a family emergency. And he had to leave to go be with his family, instead of going to Stanford with me. Communication was impossible…we completely lost touch with one another.” 

“The next time we saw each other was last week,” Max finished. “On the first day of our Biology class.”

Tears filled Leslie’s eyes at their admission, and Adam stared at them in wonder.

“You two waited for each other all of this time?” He asked them.

“Yeah…” Max replied, meeting Liz’s eyes with certainty.

“That’s beautiful,” Leslie sighed. “That you love each other that much. You’re both so lucky.”

“And don’t I know it,” Max replied, his eyes never leaving Liz’s. 

For a moment the rest of the world faded away, and it was just the two of them, Max and Liz, alone, staring into each other’s eyes, as they clutched each other’s hands like they were each other’s lifeline. 

Unable to resist, Max leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead, as he pulled her up against him, her head resting on his strong, hard chest, as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo, as he sighed in contentment. Completion. That was what he felt now that they were together. He couldn’t desire anything more. Him and Liz…complete…together forever. They were a part of each other. 

Tears filled Leslie’s eyes as she watched them, and she knew what she had to do. Grabbing Adam’s hand, she pulled him out of the booth, a few steps away so that they could talk, and give Max and Liz some privacy. The couple was so wrapped up in each other, they hadn’t even noticed them get up. 

“Adam…look at them. They’re so happy together…they’re so perfect for each other. We can’t get in the way of that. You have to help me keep their secret, Adam…you have to. Messing up something so beautiful as their love…it’s just not worth it.”

“I know,” Adam replied, smiling wistfully in Max and Liz’s direction. “I agree completely.”

Max and Liz finally pulled themselves back to reality as Adam and Leslie returned to the table, smiling apologetically at them.

“Sorry…” Liz sighed. “We have this bad habit of getting wrapped up in each other.”

“It’s okay,” Leslie replied with a smile.

“A little repulsive, but okay!” Adam joked.

“Anyways…” Leslie continued, shooting Adam an irritated look. “We just wanted to let you know that we’re not going to tell anyone…about you. Your secret is safe with us.”

Max breathed a deep sigh of relief. “Thank you…so much.” 

Liz smiled knowingly at Leslie. “I had a feeling you wouldn’t…thank you. Who knows? Maybe we all could be friends?”

“I’d like that.” Leslie smiled back. 

~~~~ ~~~~~

“…And I walked into my bedroom, shocked to see Max, drunk as hell, standing in my room with my other ex-boyfriend, Kyle, going through my underwear drawer!” Liz exploded with laughter, gesturing frantically as she told the story, while Max turned bright pink, blushing furiously. 

“Is that why you don’t drink?” Leslie asked Max between giggles, amused not only by the story, but by Max’s adorably shy reaction to it.

“I have a low tolerance for alcohol,” Max muttered, glaring at Liz.

“Well, Max…” Liz giggled. “That’s what you get for telling them about the Crashdown uniforms and the alien antennae. God, for the rest of the semester Adam’s going to be imagining me teaching class with those damn antennae on my head!”

Max couldn’t help letting a grin slide out at the memory of Liz in her waitress uniform. All through the rest of dinner, this was pretty much how things had gone…as they ate, Max and Liz traded off telling embarrassing stories about each other, which were amusing Adam and Leslie to an incredible degree. 

Things were going fabulously, everyone getting along wonderfully. Max had never even envisioned himself ever making friends with anyone else here…his image of the future had always been him and Liz…just him and Liz. But it seemed that friendships were a distinct possibility…with his two lab partners…and maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing either.

He was almost sad to have to end the evening, but he knew it was time.

“Well…” Max started, setting his napkin on his plate. “It’s been a lot of fun…but Liz and I have to be off…we have a lot we have to do tonight…”

“Oh yeah, you’re moving, right, Max?” Leslie asked curiously.

“Umm…yeah, I am. We have to start packing my things and all of that.”

“Well…good luck with that.” Adam replied, standing and shaking Max’s hand firmly. “We’ll see you both in class on Wednesday.”

“Yeah…see you then,” Liz grinned. “Goodnight.”


	20. Chapter 20

Max held open his apartment door, while Liz headed inside. Following her in, Max flipped on the light switch to see herself in a small, humble, lonely looking apartment. The walls were bare, there was very little furniture, and boxes were stacked in the corners. 

“This is where you live?” Liz asked softly as she observed their surroundings.

“Yeah, I guess.” Max replied. “I dunno…I only lived here a few days. I didn’t even finish unpacking. Home isn’t exactly the first word I’d use to describe it. Well…at least there won’t be too much work to do to move me.”

Liz felt a chill settle into her heart as she stared around the lonely apartment. It was like reality was sinking in for the first time, as she suddenly realized just how much Max had given up, just to find her. What if they had never found each other? Would he have been forced to stay in this cold, lonely apartment for the rest of his life, alone? Would he have regretted coming home? 

It wasn’t fair…all that they had been forced to cope with. No one deserved the kind of agony that they had suffered through apart. Max had been at war…fighting, risking his life day to day, on a planet far away. He could have died and Liz would have never known. She could have died and he would have never known. So many things could have made things worse for them…even through what they had already dealt with. 

They were lucky…to have finally found each other. And Liz intended to never let Max spend another day in a cold, dreary, lonely place, whether it was here on earth, or some planet far across the galaxy.

Grabbing Max’s hand, Liz tugged Max deeper into the apartment, towards the bedroom. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Liz pulled his head down into a long, desperate kiss. The room had left her feeling cold…and she wanted Max to warm the chill within her…make her forget all of the pain, all of the suffering.

An hour later, Max lay on his side in bed, Liz curled up against him as he stroking her hair as he stared down at her lovingly.

“Liz…love.” Max started gently. “Don’t get me wrong here…that was fabulous…but I do have to ask. Where did that come from? We didn’t really get much done in the way of packing.”

“I know…I’m sorry,” Liz rolled her eyes in self-ridicule. “It’s kind stupid actually…”

“Liz…nothing about you, nothing you’re thinking, nothing you’re feeling, is ever stupid to me. You don’t need to be ashamed to tell me anything…ever.”

Liz smiled softly at his words. “I know…I’m sorry. It’s just…this place. Seeing your apartment. It was harder than I thought. This place was so lonely, so empty…emotionless. I wanted to do something to warm the place up…something to make it seem like yours.”

Max nodded as she continued. “It’s just…it was like reality hitting home for me, about how lonely both our lives were without each other…and about how much you were willing to risk to find me again…and I didn’t do anything to make that easy for you. What was I thinking, Max? I cut myself off from home, because I was afraid of the pain…afraid that if I talked to anyone in Roswell, if I set a foot in Roswell, that I would break down, knowing that you weren’t there too. But I wasn’t thinking Max. If I had kept in touch with home, you would have found me the moment you came home…it would have been so much easier. What if you hadn’t walked into my class that day, Max?”

“But I did, Liz. That’s what matters. I did walk into the right classroom. I did find you. We are together today. Nothing else matters. Yeah, this place is cold, empty, lonely…but it would have never been home, Liz. To me, home is anywhere that you are. Without you, this place would have always been cold and lonely.”

Liz flushed at his words, and leaned up to softly pour her love into his lips with a slow, sweet kiss. 

“I love you so much,” Liz professed, her eyes shining up at Max’s.

“I love you too,” Max replied instantly, easily…without any doubt or question. He had always known. It was always Liz.

“Liz?” Max asked gently. 

“Yeah?” 

“Have you thought about it? Going home, I mean?”

“Home,” Liz replied distantly. “To Roswell… God, I don’t even know. It’s been so long, Max. I don’t even know if I can go home. Are my parents still there? Is the Crashdown still there? Maria? Alex? What’s waiting for me in Roswell? Do they all hate me for cutting myself off?”

“There’s only one way to answer all of those questions,” Max reminded her.

“By going home,” Liz sighed. “I know… The major thing keeping me away was fear…pain. I didn’t want to face the fact that you were really gone. But you’re back…we’re together. If I go back now it’s with you. So the only thing keeping me away now is my own insecurities.”

“We can face them together, Liz…I’ll be right there with you.”

Liz nodded. “Christmas break? At the end of the semester? We could go for a few weeks then…spend the holidays with our families.”

“And with each other,” Max reminded her. “I’d like that a lot.”

~~~~ ~~~~~

The week passed by in a whirl of activity. Every spare moment when they weren’t at school, Max and Liz spent their time packing up the last of Max’s belongings, preparing his apartment for the move. Thursday afternoon they were finally ready, and Max rented a small truck, to get his belongings across town.

Thursday night, everything was finally unloaded, and Liz’s apartment was covered with boxes, crowding the corners and the floors. Max grinned happily as he opened the box labeled “Daily Clothes” and began organizing them into the space Liz cleared in the closet. That night, they were finally able to crawl together into their bed, in their apartment. It was a euphoric feeling for the both of them. 


	21. Chapter 21

Friday morning marked the day of their class’s second official lab period. Max grinned at Leslie and Adam as they joined him at their lab table. It was kind of funny, the way things changed so quickly. A week before, he was moaning and groaning about being stuck in a lab group with these two…now though, they were almost friends. The quiet girl…Robyn…joined them, and Max nodded to her, trying to keep her included as they waited for Liz to start the class.

Adam smirked in amusement at the dreamy look that naturally slipped into Max’s eyes as Ms. Parker entered the lab room. There was a hungry gleam in his eyes, and obvious desire that he wasn’t hiding very well.

Moving quickly, Adam elbowed Max in the side.

Startled by the sudden jab in the gut, Max turned to stare at Adam quizzically.

“You are being SO obvious!” Adam hissed under his breath. “Just because Les and I know is no reason to let the rest of the world in on your little secret!”

Max sighed and quickly tried to mask his expression as Liz called the class to attention. Adam was right…if he didn’t watch himself he was going to get them into trouble.

He couldn’t help it though. Max was painfully and shamelessly addicted to Liz Parker. He needed her like he needed to air he breathed, the food he ate, or any other basic necessities of life. And it was hard to deny that powerful of a need. 

It had only been an hour since they had parted ways at the Muni Station…an hour since he had last tasted her sweet lips…but it was still too long of a separation for him. He couldn’t even exist without starving for her kiss.

His longing for her was even more powerful now that not only they were lovers, but also roommates. Just the mere thought of THEIR apartment…where they lived…TOGETHER… It gave Max a rush. He wanted to jump up in the middle of the lecture and announce to the world that he was madly and insanely in love with Liz Parker.

Another jab in the side shocked Max back to reality, and he eyed Adam warily. If he wasn’t totally capable of healing those little irritating bruises his lab partner was causing, he would be seriously put out with him. 

“What?” Max asked in irritation.

“You’re grinning like an idiot!” Adam groaned beneath his breath. “You’d better be paying attention. I don’t want to flunk this lab just because you were daydreaming about Ms. Parker.”

“Sorry,” Max muttered.

His mind kept whirling on though. Liz was the love of his life…there was no question about that. But officially, legally, she wasn’t his, nor he hers…at least not yet. There was still one step left to take…one way to make things perfect between them. 

Max’s mind began to rush with his quickly forming plans. If Max Evans had anything to say about it…tonight was going to be the most unforgettable night of Liz Parker’s life.

“Hey Adam?” Max hissed under his breath. “Could you help me with something?”

~~~~ ~~~~~

Robyn stared curiously at her lab group as they started the day’s assignment. Something had changed…big time…between the other three people at the table. There didn’t seem to be any more discomfort, any more love triangle. 

Now, Leslie’s smile was a natural, friendly grin towards Max, and he returned it, lighting up his whole face with a genuine smile as they bantered for a moment about nonsense before turning to the lab assignment.

Pulling off into their own little world, Robyn’s curiosity was piqued as Max pulled Adam close to him and began whispering into his ear, gesturing excitedly as he did so. Adam turned to Max with an amused grin and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, before they started the assignment.

Yup…something had DEFINITELY changed…

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Liz stood in front of the Muni station tapping her foot in frustration. Max was late meeting her…and Max was never late. It was driving her crazy with worry, as she checked her watch for the hundredth time. 

Not only was she worried, but her body was buzzing in agony. It had been nine long, torturous hours now since she had gotten her goodbye kiss from Max that morning, and she wanted more Max and she wanted him now!

God…she was a Max-addict!

“Miss Parker?” 

Liz whirled around to see Adam West jogging towards her, an apologetic look on his face.

“Hey Adam, how’s it going?”

“Ugh…my class just ran over. I’m sorry for leaving you waiting. Max sent me to meet you for him. He said that he had a few errands to run and to head on home without him…he’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Oh,” Liz blinked in surprise, wondering what kind of errands could possibly be so important. “Okay…thanks Adam.”

“Miss Parker?” Adam asked with an amused grin, calling Liz back as she had already started to walk away, desperate to get home to Max. “I just have to ask…you didn’t even think twice about Max meeting you at home…did Max move in with you?”

Liz dropped her eyes and smiled shyly at the question. “Um…yeah.” 

As weird as it was to her to be admitting that to a student, it also gave her a secret thrill. Max lived with her. She and Max shared an apartment. The mere thought of it all made her want to break out in a Snoopy dance.

Adam just chuckled under his breath at her admission. “Just curious…see you on Monday Miss Parker. Have a great weekend.”

“Yeah, you too Adam.” 

Liz sighed sadly as she hopped the next train home. It wasn’t like Max to prolong their separation more than necessary. Suddenly, she found her concern slipping over her emotions, clouding her perspective from anything else. Everything wasn’t okay, was it? What if something went wrong? What errands were so urgent? Did he get contacted by his home again? Was he going to be leaving her? He swore he wouldn’t leave her…ever again, but was he certain, or was that just his hope speaking? 

Terror…all Liz could feel was overwhelming terror as she hurried up the stairs in the Muni station, and ran through the crowded streets towards their apartment. Taking the steps two at a time, Liz’s breathing was labored by the time she reached the door to the apartment and began fumbling with her keys. Her hands were trembling, shaking so much that she couldn’t even separate her keys, let alone get the key into the lock.

_Damn...why did Max have to be the one with the alien powers?_

Liz wanted nothing more than to be able open the door with a touch at that moment.

Looking up from her shaking hands for the first time, Liz noticed a folded piece of paper taped to the door with her name scrawled on the front…in Max’s handwriting. Pulling it off the door quickly, Liz took a deep breath and began to read.

_Liz,_

_ I’m sorry for not meeting you this afternoon. Don’t worry…even though I know you are right now…everything is fine. I’m sorry I scared you so badly. Hopefully I can make up for it tonight. _

_ Follow my instructions exactly. _

_ Go inside, and head straight back to the bedroom. More instructions will follow. _

_ I love you. _

_ Max _

Liz breathed a deep sigh of relief, calmed by his assurances, and finally was able to steady her hand and get the key in the lock, letting herself in to the apartment.

“Max?” Liz called out curiously, but silence met her as she closed the door to the apartment.

All of her fear now calmed, Liz found herself suspicious and curious. What was he up to, anyway? Another surprise for her like before? If so, it obviously wasn’t waiting for her in the dark, empty living room.

Humming the Mission Impossible theme song under her breath, Liz made her way back to the bedroom. Suddenly feeling playful, Liz stuck her fingers up into the motion of a fake gun and leaped into the bedroom, hoping to take Max by surprise.

Instead, Liz was met by the empty room, void of anything out of the ordinary, except for a silky cranberry colored dress that was laid out onto the bed for her, with another note.

_ Liz, _

_ I’ve always loved the way you look in red…it takes my breath away. _

_ Get dressed, and then you should find your next instructions. _

_ I love you. _

_ Max _

Smiling happily to herself, now knowing that her suspicions were true…whatever Max was up to, it was all for her…Liz slipped out of her school clothes and clad herself into the beautiful new dress Max had bought her. It fit her perfectly…which pleased Liz to know that Max knew her that well. Heading back to the bathroom, Liz grinned at the sight of another strategically placed note waiting for her. Quickly she applied her makeup, and did her hair up, finishing getting dressed before unfolding the next note.

_ Liz, _

_ I can only imagine how beautiful you look like now…like something out of my dreams…the angel that you will always be to me. How about taking that dream and making it a reality? I’m waiting for you at Bridges Restaurant. Get there soon, love. _

_ I love you. _

_ Max _

Liz’s heart pounded in anticipation and she could hardly contain herself as she grabbed her purse and went rushing out of the apartment as quickly as she had arrived.


	23. Chapter 23

There was a comforting stillness in the air as Liz stepped out of the taxi that dropped her off in front of Bridges. The anticipation, the desperation, the insanity…it had all faded, leaving Liz feeling peaceful and happy, the atmosphere hushed, as she stepped through the double doors into the restaurant.

The restaurant’s host greeted her at the doorway with a smile.

“Right this way, Ms. Parker.”

Liz smiled appreciatively as he led her towards the back corner of the restaurant, past dozens of dinner parties and businessmen…the rich and famous…no one who was anything like her and Max. Everyone was watching as she moved through the room towards her love, knowing that this couple was a phenomenon beyond the norm…you could feel it in the air that crackled around them, throughout the entire restaurant.

Liz’s eyes found Max before he saw her, and instantly her breath caught in her throat. He looked dashingly handsome in a classic black tuxedo…more so than normal. Stunned, Liz stopped dead in her tracks and studied him silently, drinking in the image of the beautiful candlelit table with a bottle of champagne stuck in a bucket of ice hanging off the side…and Max…Max was sitting at the table, sipping anxiously on a glass of water. 

As if he could sense her presence…or maybe it was just her eyes glued to him, Max suddenly looked up, meeting her heavy gaze with a dark, passionate look of his own.

  
  


Before Liz knew it, he was on his feet, approaching her in slow, easy steps in a picturesque moment that Liz knew would stay trapped in her memory forever.

The candlelight dances across his features, casting an exotic, unearthly glow around him that caused Liz's heart to pound wildly in her chest. His tuxedo fit him perfectly, in all of the right places, and Liz felt her body reacting as desire boiled up within her. And his eyes…his eyes seemed darker and more mysterious than normal as his eyes glued themselves to her own with a look filled with so much love that her knees grew weak and shaky. 

Silently, he stood before her, gazing down at her under hooded eyes, as he slid his hand into hers and brought it to his lips, lightly sliding them over her knuckles in the softest caress of a kiss.

“More beautiful than I could have ever possibly dreamed,” Max murmured against her hand, as he leaned back up and held her eyes. His voice was husky, and Liz’s heart ached from the love and desire that stood apparent in his voice. Tears rushed into her eyes as she beamed back up at him.

“Max…” Liz breathed passionately, unable to form any other words besides his name. “Max…” she sighed again.

“Liz…” Max replied steadily, while smiling gently at her. “You take my breath away.”

Max couldn’t help being amused with himself. He knew he was coming off as being so calm and confident right now…but those feelings had only settled over him the moment his eyes met Liz’s. 

He had been sitting in the restaurant for over an hour now, running his plan for the evening by the staff, getting the table set up perfectly, and then he had been left here, stuck sitting and waiting for her arrival.

And that was when all the insecurities and doubts came bubbling to the surface. Would Liz be angry with him for not meeting her? Would something else go wrong...what if she didn’t show up? He had planned everything so precisely…but what if she missed a note, or didn’t understand the directions? And of course there was the big question running screaming through his head.

Would she say yes?

What if she didn’t even want to marry him? Maybe she wasn’t ready to take that step with him yet. They had only been back together for a few weeks…an incredibly short amount of time. Most would think too short for a marriage proposal. But this was he and Liz…their hearts had been together for much, much longer than just a few weeks.

Waiting…leaving Max alone with his own personal doubts…was hell, torture. 

But the moment he saw Liz, he knew that the time was right.

Offering her his hand, Max led Liz back to their table, escorting her to her seat, before making his way around to his own. Glancing up at their server, he poured each of them a glass of champagne, before bowing away, leaving them to each other.

“Max, this is so beautiful,” Liz marveled. “I can’t believe you did all of this. So…tell me. What’s the occasion?”

“You,” Max replied immediately in a calm, steady voice. “You’re the occasion, Liz.”

Liz blushed, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink that brought a grin to Max’s face, as he studied her over his glass, before taking a sip of his champagne.

Liz’s eyes immediately widened in horror. “Max! What are you doing?”

Max laughed aloud at her reaction. “Alcohol free champagne, Liz. Don’t worry…I’m not going to slip again after all of these years. I know my limit is nothing. But that doesn’t mean I can’t still take my dreamgirl out to a fancy dinner and treat her to a bottle of San Francisco’s finest virgin champagne.”

Liz smiled, dropping her eyes shyly, before peaking back up at him. Their eyes met, and they lost each other in the love bursting openly from both their gazes, barely even noticing as their meal was placed before them, and their waiter hurried away.

Liz’s eyes drank Max in hungrily from across the table, finding herself once again amazed at how she, Liz Parker, a small town girl with absolutely nothing special about her, was lucky enough to have the most amazing man not only on the planet, but in the whole universe as the love of her life. He was constantly surprising her, constantly taking her breath away as he showered her with more love than she ever dreamed of finding in her life. 

This wasn’t even fairy tale love…it was beyond fairy tale love. 

Liz had no idea what she had done to deserve his love…but she knew without a doubt that she would love him and cherish him in return for the rest of his life.

Clearing his throat, Max broke her gaze reluctantly. 

“So…we should probably eat.” He suggested softly.

“Yeah…” Liz replied slightly dazed. “Because that’s what you do in a restaurant…eat.” 

Liz blushed, realizing what she had just said, and she shook herself back to reality. “God, leave it to me to point out the obvious.”

“Just one of a million things I love about you,” Max comforted her gently.

Slowly, they went through the course of their meal, eating and drinking as they made small talk, both of them slightly distracted. Liz, because Max looked so desirable in his tuxedo, and Max because of the small box that was burning a hole in his pocket.

Finally, their plates were removed, and it was just the two of them again. Taking a deep breath to steady his pounding heart, Max scooted his chair around the table so that he could clasp Liz’s hands within his own, as he gazed deeply into her eyes and began to speak.

“Liz…my love…I knew from the first moment I laid my eyes on you that you were the one…the only one. When I was younger, I never thought it was possible for us to be together the way that we are today. There were too many complications…I was too different…and I was scared. So I just watched you, worshipped you from afar, desperately clinging to any moment when you were near…even though I believed that it could never be something.”

“And then the shooting happened…and I saw you lying there, dying on the floor of the Café, and my own heart was dying right with you. It was like I couldn’t breathe…I couldn’t think…all I could do was feel the gut wrenching pain deep inside my heart…and in an instant a realization hit me. Damn the consequences…life isn’t worth living without Liz Parker as a part of it.”

“Suddenly I wasn’t the only one doing the worshipping from the background…you were returning my gazes, and I was so rapturously happy that I thought I could fly…and I did, Liz. My heart was soaring higher than I ever dreamed it could the first time that you let me kiss your sweet lips…”

“I knew it then, Liz, and I know it now…even more so after all we’ve been through. That you’re the only one who will ever be able to fill my heart…make me complete. I can’t live without you, Liz Parker. You’re my heart, my soul, my whole world…the purpose of my existence. And even more than that too…you’re the only home I have ever known.”

“There’s one more dream left to fulfill, Liz…only one step remaining before you can truly be mine, and I yours.”

Pausing, Max slid the velvet box out of his pocket and sank to his knees before Liz, opening the box to reveal a beautiful, mystical ring to her, made of a simple silver band with a strange, stone that seemed to almost glow with a beautiful unearthly light of all the colors of the rainbow swirling around within it.

“Liz Parker…will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife, and sealing our love until the end of time? Will you marry me?”

Liz’s mouth hung open in amazement and tears of happiness shined brightly in her eyes, as she leaned forward and cupped Max’s face in her hands, burying her forehead against his own. Tears streamed openly down her cheeks now, and Max could feel her wet tears against his face.

“Yes!” She gasped out passionately. “Yes…yes…yes…”

Her lips pressed against his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes, his jaw, over and over again as Liz smothered him with soft, light kisses, sighing out the one word over and over again between each kiss.

“Yes Max,” she cried happily. “Of course I will marry you.”


	24. Chapter 24

Lightning flashed before her eyes, stars shining, the thundering of incoherent thoughts sweeping and rambling through her mind. Ecstasy…unimaginable, mind-blowing ecstasy…it was all she could feel…besides Max. 

Max filled her completely…he filled her body with a deep, physical connection that left her entire being humming with pleasure, and his mind…his mind was inside of her own, bonded with her, occupying her every thought…and their souls were completely in tune with one another. They were one, as together they plunged over the edge of sanity into oblivion. 

Liz gasped his name out again and again, her voice hoarse and breathless with emotion, as her heart pounded so wildly, she was afraid it would leap right out of her chest. 

And Max was lost…all he could feel was Liz…all he could think was Liz. Tonight had been all about her…about pleasing her…about taking the next step with her. As they had taken each other to the brink, he wasn’t thinking about himself…all he was trying to do was please Liz as fully and as completely as he possibly could.

Moaning softly, Max felt the tremors within him begin to slow, and in turn, he began to ease the slow, steady motions as he rocked against Liz’s body.

He couldn’t let himself end this though…not yet. It had been too memorable…too mind-blowing…he wanted this night to last as long as possible, with him and Liz connected together as completely as two people ever could be. So instead of pulling himself away, separating himself from his Liz, Max rolled them both to the side, Liz laying flush down against him, as his back sank into the soft bed.

Liz sighed happily as Max wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she dropped her forehead to his so that she could stare deep into his eyes. Her hands flat on his chest, Liz could feel Max’s heart fluttering beneath his skin, and Max surged with pride as he could feel the cool metal of the new ring on her finger against his warm skin.

Liz had cried openly when he had explained the ring to her. She didn’t understand it at first…the stone was strange…almost unearthly. She had never seen anything like it before.

She was right…it was unearthly. It was a special stone that Max brought back with him from his home planet. He felt silly trying to explain it’s meaning to her, as he told her how he carried it with him all the time there, because it was so beautiful with it’s colors shimmering deep within it, that it reminded him of Liz…and he felt like if he cherished something, anything, while he was away, it would keep him strong for his Liz. 

Of course, Liz hushed him in his embarrassment, telling him that his heart was beautiful…it was one of the many things she loved about him.

And then they made love…and Max took Liz’s breath away, as he loved her slowly, worshipping her, reminding her just how much he cherished her. Fire boiled through Liz’s veins, as his hands and lips roamed every inch of her body, leaving her breathlessly moaning in ecstasy.

One thing was certain to Liz as she lay there in the aftermath…Max would never let Liz forget how much he loved her. For the remainder of their lives, he would be constantly showing her…and Liz fully intended to turn that around on him as well. 

Someday…but not today.

Sighing happily, as their sexual haze began to fade, leaving a content warmth inside of her, Liz snuggled a little closer to Max, resting her head in the crook of his neck as she faded off to sleep.

~~~~ ~~~~~

Max’s lips curled upwards into a happy, peaceful smile, as he awoke to the feeling of Liz curling up tighter against him. With a deep breath, Max pulled her a little closer, burying his face in her hair as he breathed in the deep scent of her.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” she giggled.

Max pulled away slightly, grinning down at her.

“Sleepyhead, huh?”

“Yeah…I’ve been awake for a while, watching you…you know it’s almost noon?”

“Mmm…only noon? I could stay in bed all day with you.” Max murmured, kissing her bare shoulder a few times to accentuate his point. “So you were watching me, huh? Did you see anything interesting?”

“Mmmm…” She moaned, as he continued his assault on her shoulder, before moving up her neck. “Just the man I love…you. You know, they say when you’re sleeping, watching someone, it’s like seeing them in their rawest, purest form…like your soul is completely open for them to see.”

“And what did my soul show you?”

“Nothing I didn’t already know…that you have a beautiful heart, Max. That you’re completely at peace with yourself right now. That you’re happy. That you love me as much as I love you.”

“Sounds like my soul speaks pretty true.”

“Yeah…” Liz moaned as she arched against him. He was setting fire to her with just a few simple kisses… “Max…” she groaned. “If you keep that up we are never going to get out of this bed today…and I want us to do something special today.”

Max sighed, pulling away. “I know…you’re right.”

Liz rolled over, pushing herself out of the bed. “I’m going to take a shower…then we can get our day going.”

Max sighed, watching as Liz headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Closing his eyes, he groaned softly to himself. Lazy was right…it was nearly noon and he didn’t want to move. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, breathing in Liz’s scent all around him, as he felt himself beginning to doze off again…only to be interrupted by an insistent knocking on the door, right as Liz’s shower sprung to life.

Max groaned, willing the loud rapping away with no success, as it got louder and more determined.

“Liz?” A woman’s voice called out. “Come on, girl! Open up!”

Sighing, Max pulled himself out of bed, and quickly searched the room for a pair of boxers. His stuff was still everywhere from the move, and it was difficult to find anything. Slipping the boxers on, he grabbed an old gray T-shirt, tugging it over his head as he padded to the door.

Flinging the door open, Max found himself standing face to face with a tall girl with short, blonde hair, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a blue sweater…a girl who was now staring at him in shock, her mouth hanging open.

“Hi,” Max greeted her as he raked one hand awkwardly through his hair. “Can I help you?”

The girl stared at him for a few more seconds, too shocked to speak, before finally she managed to fumble out. “Is Liz here?”

“Uh, yeah…she’s in the shower. Do you want to come in and wait?”

The girl nodded silently, and Max stepped to the side to let her in. Stepping past him, Max noticed her eyes widened in surprise at the boxes stacked all around the apartment…this was obviously someone comfortable in Liz’s apartment. 

As if finally getting the picture as to what the deal with Max was, the girl turned around and smiled at him.

“I’m Megan…Liz’s roommate from school,” She introduced herself, offering him a hand, which Max readily shook.

“Right…I’ve heard about you,” Max responded quickly as his mind processed the connection between the name, and the girl that Max had read about in Liz’s journals. By the sound of it they were very close friends. 

“I’m Max Evans,” he responded quickly. “Would you like some coffee or something? I can brew some up pretty quickly.”

“Sure, that would be great,” Megan smiled, following Max into the kitchen, as he began moving around easily making the coffee. “So…how long have you and Liz known each other?” she asked curiously. “Because she’s never really mentioned you or anything.”

Max froze at her words. Liz lived with this girl for four years and she never once mentioned him? There was a slight surge of unavoidable hurt at the thought, before Max reminded himself that it was probably too painful. Their separation was difficult for both of them.

“Um…we’ve known each other since we were eight years old,” Max replied easily.

“Oh…you’re from Roswell?” Megan asked curiously.

“Yeah.”

“Wow…that’s great. Know any aliens?”

Max stared at her in surprise.

“Just kidding…sorry…bad joke. I’m just surprised though. I thought Liz didn’t talk to anyone from home anymore.”

“Um…she doesn’t, although I’m hoping to change that. The two of us just kind of ran into each other here in San Francisco…”

“That’s really great. Yeah…I don’t know why Liz wouldn’t talk to anyone from home. I never understood it really. Anytime I mentioned Roswell, she would get this painful look in her eyes, like something had really hit her hard when she left…something terrible. She refused to ever talk to me about it though.”

Max nodded silently, his own eyes dropping sadly at the thought of Liz being so completely miserable…because of him having to leave. Tensing up awkwardly, Max handed Megan her coffee, before taking a sip of his own, relieved as they fell into a deep silence, waiting for Liz to emerge from the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

“Megan?” Liz squealed in surprise as she stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway, before leaping at her friend, gathering her up into a huge hug. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Megan asked in amazement. “Liz…it’s the first Saturday of the month…you know…our day together? When you didn’t show up at my place this morning I decided to come over here and see what was up.” Megan glanced sideways at Max, before adding quickly. “And it seems you have a lot of explaining to do, girl!”

“Oh my God,” The smile slipped from Liz’s face. “I am so sorry Megan…the last few weeks have been completely insane. I totally lost track of the date.”

“Don’t worry about it…I can see you’ve been busy.”

Liz blushed furiously at her friend’s implication…Megan had no idea how “busy” she actually had been…but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

Silently, Max scooted in from where he had been observing a few feet away, handing Liz a cup of coffee. Smiling up at him, Liz pressed her lips quickly against his. She meant for it to be just a quick peck to say thank you, but their lips were magnetic. Once they were connected, it was nearly impossible to break them apart…so she lingered against him a little longer than necessary, until Max found the strength to pull away.

Glancing awkwardly at Megan, who was staring openly at them in fascination, Max cleared his throat.

“Um…I’m going to go take a shower…leave you two alone,” he murmured, as he slowly retreated into the back, Liz’s wistful gaze following his departure.

The moment the bedroom door closed behind Max, Megan instantly attacked Liz.

“Okay, spill! I want details!” Megan cried in excitement. “Who is he? Where did he come from? What’s going on between you two…although I think that’s pretty obvious, but the details, about how it happened, okay?” Megan suddenly stopped and chuckled under her breath. “I almost had a heart attack when he opened the door. That guy is a whole lot of man, Liz…and he makes a good cup of coffee too!”

The two friends erupted into giggles, as Liz pulled Megan out of the kitchen to the living room, where they collapsed together on the couch.

“So spill!” Megan pushed again. “How did you, Liz Parker, finally land the perfect man? I mean, last I heard you weren’t even looking!”

“Oh my God…Megan…you have no idea. This has all been so unbelievable…like something out of my dreams. There’s so much you don’t know.”

“Well…come on! Tell me before you kill me with anticipation!”

“Okay, okay…” And Liz let the whole story pour out, as she told her friend everything she had been keeping hidden deep inside of herself all of these years, about how she and Max fell in love in high school, and the horrors of their separation, and how Max found his way back to her…strategically leaving out any mention of aliens.

“Wow,” Megan marveled as Liz sat silent, waiting for her friend’s response. “Liz…I can’t believe this…you went through all of that alone…with no one to talk to about it?”

“Yeah,” Liz quietly affirmed. “I’m so sorry, Megan…for not being totally honest with you. It was just really, really hard for me to talk about it. I didn’t think I was ever going to see Max again…and that was the most painful thought in the world to me. But at the same time I was still completely devoted to him.”

“But look, you waited for him, and now he’s here…in your apartment. It was worth it, Liz.”

“In our apartment, actually,” Liz corrected, her cheeks pinking. “Um, he moved in last week.”

Megan shook her head in amusement. “Boy, you two move fast.”

Liz paused, studying her friend intently before she continued.

“And that’s not all, Megan.”

“What more can there be?” Megan laughed. 

“He proposed,” Liz breathed, so softly that Megan almost didn’t hear her.

“What?” Megan asked, all amusement sliding right out of her eyes. “When?”

“Last night,” Liz replied, a dreamy look entering her eyes as she remembered back to the restaurant. “It was quite possibly the most romantic night of my life.”

Silently, Liz extended her hand, so that Megan could see the ring for the first time. When Megan’s eyes returned to Liz’s there were tears standing openly in them.

“Liz…it’s a beautiful ring…really, really unique. I’ve never seen a stone quite like that.”

Liz nodded silently. “It’s one of a kind. Max had it made just for me.”

“Wow…” Megan breathed. Her face read mixed emotions though, and Liz braced herself, wondering what was coming. “Liz…are you sure about all of this? I mean, it’s happened so fast. When I saw you a month ago, you hadn’t seen this guy in ten years, and now suddenly not only is he back in your life, but living with you and engaged to you? How can you be sure that this is what you both want? I mean, by the sound of it neither of you has been with anyone else since you were kids… Are you sure this is the real thing?”

“Megan…I know this is all really strange to you, but yes. I’m sure. I’ve known that Max was the one for me since the first time he touched me…there’s never been a doubt in my mind…and I never intend to ever be with anyone other than him. Our hearts are long since married, Megan. This is just saying the words…making it legal.”

Megan nodded slowly, not really understanding as much as accepting Liz’s explanation. “If this is what’s going to make you happy Liz, than I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”

Liz broke out into a huge grin, as she flung her arms around her friend’s neck, hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much. I’m so glad. It wouldn’t be the same without you there as one of my bridesmaids.”

“That’s right!” Megan laughed in agreement. “You can’t live without me…” she paused. “So last night, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“So I take it today was celebration day…” Megan realized softly.

“Yeah…that was the plan.”

“I’m sorry…I probably interrupted…” 

“No! It’s okay, Megan. It’s my fault for not telling you what was going on with me. Anyway, I’m glad you stopped by. I wanted to do something special for Max today, and I was thinking about taking down the coast…do you think you can arrange it so that we can stop at your old work?”

“Sure…I’ll arrange it,” Megan agreed. 

“Thank you so much!”

“No problem…but, Liz. Don’t think that just because I’m letting you bail on me this month that I’ll let you get away with it next month. The first Saturday in November, you’re ditching Max, and we’re having a girl’s only day, okay?”

“Okay,” Liz smiled. 


	26. Chapter 26

Max emerged from the bedroom half an hour later, clean and comfortably dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. He smiled at Liz as he entered the room to see her pacing around the room silently, while Megan was talking on the phone. 

Moving stealthfully, Max slipped up behind Liz, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sighing happily, Liz leaned back against Max’s body and closed her eyes as she breathed in his fresh scent.

“Mmmm…you smell good,” Liz mumbled for his ears only, smiling as he buried his face in her hair, breathing her in deeply.

“So do you,” he rumbled gently. “So how did it go?”

“It went pretty well,” Liz replied softly.

“How much did you tell her?”

“Everything,” Liz replied. “Well…everything I could tell her.”

“Good…” Max replied as he pressed a soft kiss on her neck. “She seems like a really great friend…I wouldn’t want you to jeopardize that.”

“I couldn’t do anything to hurt that,” Liz replied. “I would never let myself. ” Liz’s voice trailed off for a moment. “She’s a little shocked about how quickly this has all happened…of course she doesn’t know everything that we’ve been through together…all of the history. So don’t be surprised if she’s kind of putting you to the test…trying to deem you worthy or something.”

“Worthy?” Max asked with a chuckle. “Well I hope I pass.”

“You couldn’t not,” Liz replied instantly. “You’re wonderful just as you are…Megan will see that as soon as she gets a chance.”

They fell silent as Megan finished her phone call.

“Yeah…” She mumbled into the phone. “Yeah…okay. I’ll remind them. Thanks so much, Chuck. Yeah…see you soon.”

Megan grinned at Liz as she hung up the phone.

“It’s all arranged…and I know I don’t need to remind you...you know the gig.”

Liz nodded. “Thank you.”

“Do you need my car?” Megan asked.

“Yeah…that would make it easier…if you don’t mind.”

“Sure…no problem. I trust you. I’ll go ahead and take the train home.”

“Thank you.” 

Megan grinned back at her friend. “It’s all good. You two kids have fun…although not too much fun!” She smirked, before turning her attention to Max. “It was really nice to meet you, Max. Congratulations on the engagement…this is my best girl that you’re marrying, so you’d better treat her right.”

“I will,” Max replied honestly, the love shining openly in his eyes as his eyes burned into Liz’s.

“Good,” Megan beamed back at him. “Thanks for the coffee…and I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.”

Max leaned forward to shake Megan’s hand. “It was really nice meeting you. Thank you…for being such a wonderful friend to Liz all these years. I know you mean the world to her…and anyone who is important to Liz is important to me too.”

Megan’s eyes widened in surprise at Max’s words, and Liz grinned, knowing that it affected her friend. “It was nothing, Max…Liz is my friend. That’s what friends are there for…to support each other.”

Max nodded silently in agreement.

“So, I’m going to head out. I’ll see you later…with the car?”

“Of course,” Liz replied. “Bye Megan.”

“Later Liz.”

Liz smiled wistfully as Megan let herself out, sorry to have to see her friend go, just as much as she needed this day alone with Max. 

“So what’s this about borrowing Megan’s car?” Max asked curiously.

Wiggling around in his embrace to face him, Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned mischievously at him.

“Well…yesterday you did something special for me, and today I want to return the favor to my soon-to-be-husband.”

“Mmmm…” Max murmured. “Sounds intriguing. We’re leaving the city?”

Liz smiled. “Well…I guess you’ll just have to see. Shall we go?” 

“Lead the way.”


	27. Chapter 27

Max sighed happily, smiling peacefully, as he tightened his embrace around Liz’s tiny body. She was sitting comfortably between his legs, resting back against him, her head against his chest, as he watched the sun slowly sinking down into the horizon past her. 

It felt like the two of them were sitting together on the edge of the earth, resting on the top of a tall hillside, overlooking the wide expanse of the Pacific coast. The fog had rolled in a few hours earlier, hiding the water, but imitating its predecessor, with its rolling clouds seeming almost wave like from where Max and Liz sat above it’s billowy surface. 

Liz had promised Max a memorable day…the time of his life…and over the course of the day she had given him just that. It was the first time in his memory that Max had ever felt totally normal…with absolutely no concerns plaguing him in the slightest. Just for the day, he had been able to forget that he was an alien, spending the day with his human girlfriend. He had been able to forget that he spent ten years at war on another planet. He had been able to forget that he was a student dating his teacher. All of it flew from his mind, as he’d just been able to focus on him and the love of his life, having a fun filled, crazy day. 

Leaving their apartment around noon, they had soon found themselves speeding down the California coast in Megan’s little blue Acura. Highway 1 took them right down along the rugged cliffs, and Max found himself amazed by the way the sun twinkled against the bright blue water, as the waves crashed into wall of massive stone beneath them. The drive was beautiful, magical…and it was only the beginning. 

Smiling to himself as he cuddled Liz close in his arms, Max closed his eyes, and sighed happily as he let the cool wind rush against his face, stinging his cheeks. It rushed through his hair, mussing it even further than it already was, causing Max to go flinging back to the events of the afternoon yet again.

_ Fun…Max had almost forgotten the meaning of the word, it had been so long since he had pure, uninterrupted fun. Today, though…when Liz had taken him to the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk, he had the time of his life, all of his trouble forgotten, as the two of them had gone spiraling through the air on the coast side roller coasters, spinning into circles on the whirling ground rides. For the first time in so long, Max felt completely free, as the wind tore through his hair like little fingers, reaching up and flinging his hair around in all sorts of wild directions.  _

_ Together they had run down onto the beach, kicking off their shoes as Max chased Liz at top speed across the sad, the tiny granules slipping and sliding between his toes, slowing him down as he slipped and fell flat on his face.  _

_ Liz had stopped dead in her tracks, and hurried back at him, crouching nervously beside him, as she bent in close to his face, running her fingers nervously across his cheeks in a gentle caress. _

_ “Are you okay?” She asked him anxiously, just moments before Max leapt up, scooping Liz into his arms, and carrying her as she kicked and screamed right down to the water’s edge, dumping her right into the cold, salty sea. Squealing in rage, Liz tried to push herself to her feet, only to have a wave strike her and knock her off balance again, falling straight into the water again, while Max stood there laughing so hard that his stomach ached, his lungs bursting from lack of air. _

_ Casting an angry gaze in his direction, Liz sighed at the complete and open amusement plastered across his face. Barely noticing as another wave hit her, Liz stared at him in awe, barely believing the unfamiliar sight before her. His laughter became addictive, and soon Liz was sitting in the sea beneath him, laughing right along with him. _

_ Their laughter beginning to fade, Max offered Liz a hand, helping her up, as he pulled her dripping wet body flush against his dry one, and slowly lowered his lips to hers, pressing them firmly against hers as he suckled on her salty lips. _

Smiling down at Liz in the quickly fading dusk light, Max lowered his head again, capturing her lips, as he recreated their earlier kiss, soft and sweet, and completely filled with undying love. Liz responded eagerly…she always did. Never once in Max’s life had Liz ever denied him the sweet taste of his lips… It seemed like a constant stability in his life, something he could always rely on…the sweetness of Liz’s kiss.

“What was that for?” Liz asked as they eventually broke apart. 

“It’s just…today has been amazing. Thank you…for everything.” 

“Thank you,” Liz replied easily, taking Max by surprise, as he stared into her deep, dark eyes. 

“Max…we’re going to miss the sunset,” Liz murmured, as she lost herself in his loving gaze, unable to break away from his hypnotic eyes.

“I don’t care,” Max replied huskily. “I like exactly what I’m seeing.”

_ After leaving the Boardwalk, Liz had reassumed her position in the drivers seat, smirking at Max as she insisted that their day was far from over, even if it was already late in the afternoon.  _

_ Turning the car back on the Pacific Coast Highway, Max stared out the window at the sparkling blue water, as they sped up the coast once again. Cars lined the highway, weighted down by surfboards and other beach sport equipment, and Max grinned as he watched the boarders come climbing up the coast, shaking the salty water from their weighted hair. He had never tried surfing…he never even considered it a possibility, growing up a thousand miles from the closest ocean. Now that he lived in California though, the possibilities seemed endless. _

_ About an hour up the coast, Max was surprised when Liz suddenly turned the car off of the highway, onto a long, dirt road.  _

_ “Where are you going?” Max asked curiously as the bumped their way up through the rocks and potholes on this particularly rough trail. _

_ “You’ll see when we get there,” Liz replied mysteriously. _

_ Eventually the road smoothed out, and Max found themselves driving straight up the side of a mountain, into the dark, dense trees, until they found themselves pulling into a small, seemingly deserted campground. _

_ Pulling the car over to the side, Liz allowed the engine to fade to a hush, as she pulled the keys from the ignition, and crawled out of the car.  _

_ Stretching her legs carefully, Liz turned to Max with a grin. “Come on, follow me.” _

_ Liz led him back to a small cottage, nestled between the trees. Stepping up on the porch, Liz rapped on the door three times, and they stood silently, waiting for an answer. _

_ The door creaked open, and a tall, man peaked his head out, grinning at Liz. _

_ “Liz…it’s good to see you again!” He greeted cheerfully. _

_ “It’s good to see you too, Chuck. Thanks so much for letting us come up here today,” Liz genuinely replied, shaking his hand, as he stepped out onto the deck to join them. _

_ “Oh, it was no problem, really. This place is pretty quiet during the off-season,” he replied easily, his gaze slipping from Liz to Max and back again. _

_ “Um, this is my fiancee, Max Evans,” Liz introduced. “Max, meet Chuck…he’s the ranger here.” _

_ “Nice to meet you,” Max smiled. _

_ “Same,” Chuck replied lightly. “So what’s your plan?” He asked Liz curiously. “Just so I know where you guys are.” _

_ “Oh, I was just going to show Max around a bit, and then head up to Inspiration Point and watch the sunset. We’ll be out of here just after dark.” _

_ “Okay, sounds good. Have fun.”  _

_ “Thanks, we will,” Liz replied.  _

_ Max and Liz headed down the porch, and up the main road again on foot, as Max examined their surroundings, from the wide, open meadow on one side, to the tents set up on the other. There was a llama pen on the far side of the meadow, and a campfire circle up at the top. _

_ “Liz…what is this place?” Max asked curiously. “It’s beautiful. How did you find it?” _

_ “It’s a summer camp, that’s why it doesn’t get much business in the fall and winter. Megan used to work here back at the beginning of college, and I came up and helped out once or twice. I got to know some of the other people who work here…like Chuck.” _

_ Leading Max up the dirt path through the trees, Liz pointed out some of the sights around camp, as she reminisced her days, few as they were, that she spent here with her friend. _

_ “I always wished that I could work here all summer like Megan did, but I just never did it. It’s always been more of her place, never really mine. I loved it here, I loved coming here, and being with her, and helping out whenever possible, but it was never home to me, not like it was for her. The way her eyes light up when she’s here, it’s just amazing. I’ve never felt that way about a place…just about you.” _

_ Taking her hand gently within his own, Max pressed it firmly against his heart. _

_ “You’ve always been my home too, Liz. Nothing is ever right unless you’re there by my side.” _

And eventually they ended up here, sitting on the top of the mountainside, staring down at the sunset, wrapped up in each others arms. 

Slowly the dusk sky turned to night, and reluctantly they were forced to untangle themselves from their embrace, and start on the short walk back down into the camp, before crawling back into the car and heading home. 


	28. Chapter 28

Sunday morning, Max pulled Megan’s car up in front of a small, suburban home, about a half-hour south of the city. Pulling out the directions that Liz had scrawled out for him, he double-checked the house number with the one on the paper, before opening the door, and stepping into the cool, morning sunlight. 

Liz had been exhausted, absolutely wiped from her energetic day before, so she sent Max to return the car, which Max happily agreed to do, looking forward for a few minutes alone with the girl that was so important to his love.

Stepping up to her front door, Max rang the bell and waited a few moments, before the blonde that he had met the day before pulled the door open, and smiled perkily at him.

“Max, it’s good to see you again!” she greeted him quickly. “Did you guys have fun yesterday?”

“Yeah…it was a blast.” Holding out the keys to her, Max dropped them into her hand. “Thank you…for lending the car, and setting things up for us. It was really an unforgettable day.”

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, neither sure what to say to each other, their only commonality being their mutual relationship with Liz. 

“So…do you want to come in?” Megan finally asked. “I was just about to pop some waffles in the toaster…you’re welcome to join me for breakfast.”

Max smiled appreciatively, and followed Megan into her home.

A half an hour later, Megan pulled her car into the Cal Train station, and turned to smile at Max. 

“So…” she started.

“So?” Max asked with a grin.

“So, it was really fun talking with you and getting to know you this morning. I think we needed that Max…without Liz around. I think we understand each other now.”

“Yeah.” Max agreed. “I think we do too. I’m looking forward to spending many more mornings like this together in the future.”

“Ditto,” Megan replied. “And Max?”

“Yeah?”

“I know I probably don’t need to say this with you…because you obviously love her very much, but if you hurt Liz, I will have to kill you.”

Max’s brow furrowed into a serious expression, not a hint of laughter in his eyes.

“Megan…if I hurt Liz, you won’t have to kill me. I’ll do that myself. She’s my everything.”

Megan nodded, watching as Max stepped out of the car and headed towards the train platform.

~~~~ ~~~~~

Monday morning in their biology lecture, Max found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of Liz. Her voice rushed on and on and on about cell structures or something, but none of it seemed to process in Max’s brain. All he could think about was his beautiful fiancee, and the radiant glow of happiness that seemed to consume her this morning…and Max for one knew without a doubt that it had nothing to do with biology…at least the kind that she talked about in class.

Suddenly, Liz looked up and met Max’s eyes, her face reddening slightly, as her eyes exploded with bursts of love and affection. 

Pulling himself back on the present, Max’s eyes widened in surprise as after a long, silent pause, Liz began to speak.

“You know what, this just isn’t working. I’m completely and totally unfocused today, and I honestly don’t know if I’m going to give you guys a satisfactory lecture today…your book could probably do it better than me at this point in time.” 

The class chuckled in amusement at Liz’s comment, as she folded closed her lesson plan, and walked around to the table in the front of the room, and pushed herself up to sit on its surface.

“I do, on the other hand, have an announcement to make,” Liz decided suddenly. “Usually I like to keep my personal life out of the classroom…but I’m too happy right now, I have to tell someone…and why not you guys, my students, who I see so often, and whose company I thoroughly enjoy here in this classroom.”

Pausing again, Liz hesitated, trying to decide how to word her announcement.

“I had…a life changing event this weekend,” Liz finally announced, her eyes flying down to her hand, studying the ring that had now made its home on her left hand. “The love of my life proposed this weekend, and I said yes. I’m engaged!”

A silly grin flew onto Max’s face at her words, as suddenly he joined Liz in her giddiness, unable to hide the excitement in his eyes from her words. 

Suddenly, Adam and Leslie were both there, leaning over from their desks beside him, staring at him in amazement.

“You proposed?” Leslie gasped, tears filling her eyes.

“Congratulations, man,” Adam instantly replied. “You both deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“You’re marrying Miss. Parker?” 

Two heads whirled around to see Robyn leaning over from her desk on the opposite side of Max, while Max, completely unaware, just kept his eyes locked on his fiancee in the front of the room. 

Robyn had been so quiet throughout the announcement, that both Leslie and Adam forgot that she was there. 

“Did we say that?” Adam stammered. 

“We didn’t mean MAX was marrying Miss Parker…we just thought it was really ironic because, uh, because Max was telling us on Friday after class that he was proposing to his girlfriend this weekend…his girlfriend, not Miss Parker.” Leslie immediately poured out lamely, trying to hide the truth.

Robyn lips turned upwards in an amused grin.

“It’s okay, you guys…I know. Max and Miss Parker are in love…I saw them together a few weeks ago. I know everything.”

Leslie blinked in surprise. “You do?”

“Yeah…it’s okay. I saw the way they were with each other. They are really in love. I could never do anything to break that up. Their secret has been safe with me from the start.”

“Well…” Leslie sighed, uncertain how to react. “That’s good.”

~~~ ~~~~ 

The weeks began to pass uneventfully, as Max and Liz began to talk wedding plans, and work out the details of their trip to Roswell. Decisions had to be made, and changes would be coming soon in both their lives. They mutually decided to return home for their Christmas vacation, and out of respect for Liz, Max agreed not to contact home and tell that they were coming. Liz didn’t want people expecting her, and Max agreed that it would be fun to surprise his family. Max had talked to his family a bit since arriving in San Francisco, but not regularly. He knew they wanted to see him, and he was looking forward to having a relaxed visit in Roswell.

~~~~ ~~~~~

Max stepped into the apartment on a cool, late October evening after a midterm study session with his psychology class, surprised to find the apartment strangely silent. He searched the room with his eyes, and knew that nothing was dangerous or anything inside.

Stepping back to his bedroom, he was relieved to see Liz sitting silently on the bed, her back resting against the bed board, legs crossed, as she stared off into space.

“Liz?” Max asked carefully. “Are you okay, honey?”

Jerking herself back to reality, Liz met Max’s eyes and softly smiled. 

“I’m fine…just thinking,” Dropping her eyes nervously, Liz stammered suddenly. “Could you…could you just hold me Max. I have something I need to talk to you about.”

“Of course,” Max replied lovingly, as he crawled up onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms and letting her head rest carefully on his shoulder. “What’s going on, sweetheart?”

“Max…I think…well, I know actually. It’s just…I’m pregnant.”

  
  



	29. Chapter 29

Max stared at Liz in surprise for a long moment, his mind desperately trying to process the words she had spoken. She sat beside him, staring up into his eyes, patiently awaiting his response, as he silently opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying to find the words to say to express all of the awe within him at her words.

Pregnant…pregnant…pregnant. Liz was pregnant. Liz was going to have a baby. Liz was going to have his baby. He was going to be a father. Oh God…he and Liz were having a child.

“You’re…” Max stammered, his eyes widening in amazement. “You’re…we’re…wow… WOW! You’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” Liz nodded. 

Max’s eyes studied the woman he loved more than he could have ever possibly imagined, his gaze raking down from the crown of her head, to her tear filled eyes, to her tiny, flat stomach. Gently, Max placed his hand on her belly, staring at in wonder.

“You’re pregnant,” he whispered passionately. “We’re pregnant.”

Tightening his embrace around Liz protectively, Max’s gaze fell to her lips, and instantly he brushed his lips softly against her own, once…twice…three times, before he took her mouth possessively, shivering as a shock wave of excitement rushed through his body.

“We’re having a baby,” Max sighed against her lips with a smile, before pulling away and studying her face. “When…” Max trailed off, knowing she would tell him everything if he gave her the chance.

“I found out this morning, right after you left…I’m just a little over a month along, so I’m guessing it probably was from our first time…if not one of our first times. I’ve been thinking about it all day, Max.” 

Liz met his eyes and shined up at him, her eyes glazed from unshed tears. 

“I’m so happy, Max. So happy. This is what I want. To marry you, to have your children…to have a normal life with you. I never thought it would be possible, but it is. It’s like my dream has been handed to me on a silver platter, and I’m just amazed…absolutely amazed.”

She paused for a moment before continuing. 

“I made a decision this afternoon, Max. I’m not going to teach next semester. It just doesn’t seem right. I want to be able to focus on the baby, on the wedding…on you. And I can’t do all of that when I have classes every day. I already called the dean and let him know. Once finals are over, I’m all yours.”

“Are you sure?” Max asked in shock, unable to believe that all of this was happening.

“Yes…I’m sure,” Liz finalized. “This is what I need…what we need, Max.”

Max nodded in agreement, pressing his lips against her forehead lovingly, as he breathed lightly into her hair. 

\----- ---- ------

Struggling through midterms absorbed both Max and Liz’s time for the next few weeks. Max was studying like crazy, trying to make sure he passed everything with flying colors, while from a teacher’s perspective, Liz drafted up her finals, prepared class review sections, and worked one on one with struggling students, leaving very little time for the two of them to focus on one another.

Even when they were busy, though, Max and Liz still found some time to remind each other how much they cared. Some nights they sat together at the dining room table, their papers spread across the table before them, just lightly touching one another as they poured over their work silently, their hands still locked, as their heads nodded, and they fell asleep right on top of their work during the late night sessions.

Midterms turned into finals as they hurried through the last days of the semester, at the same time as they packed their bags, preparing for their trip home. 

They were leaving the day the semester ended. Initially Max and Liz had planned it that way, trying to get as much time as possible in Roswell. But in the end Max had come to the decision that he too would not return to school for the spring semester. It wouldn’t be a permanent end to his schooling…Max wanted to have a full education, so that he could live a normal life, with a normal job, and a normal family. But for now, he decided that he wanted to concentrate on building his life with Liz. 

By the time Christmas Break rolled around, Liz was three months pregnant. She still wasn’t showing yet…at least not obviously showing. Liz herself could feel the differences in her body, both inside and out. She could feel the presence of her child growing within her, and she could feel the almost ignorable roundness that was growing into her tummy. 

And then there was the new craving for tabasco sauce. That was Max’s favorite part about the changes with her…the fact that for the first time in their lives, they liked the same kinds of foods, and could share and eat off of each other’s plates. It was a tiny, insignificant change…but one that Max was thoroughly enjoying. It made him feel that much closer to Liz.

It was the night before they were to leave, when Max found himself lying awake, watching Liz as she slept peacefully beside him, thoroughly amazed by the way she had so completely changed his life…again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny looking back at your old fic... it’s been easily 17 or 18 years since I wrote this thing, and what I’m interested in/into has changed so much. I would *never* write a pregnancy storyline now. Hell, I rarely even open a fic if there’s kids or babies involved. But back when I was 19 or 20, I was like, “this is soooo romantic!” Haha!


	30. Chapter 30

Liz clung to Max’s hand like it was her lifeline, as their plane went rushing across the landing ramp in the Albuquerque airport. Her face was pale, her heart pounding wildly…and it had absolutely nothing to do with her morning sickness she had suffered through earlier that day.

Max was being wonderful, holding her close, comforting her, supporting her…but it didn’t change the fact that Liz was scared out of her mind to return home after all of these years. Her family must hate her for the way she just abandoned them.

“They don’t hate you,” Max kept insisting, any time that she vocalized her fears. “It’s impossible to hate you. They probably missed you like crazy…I know what that’s like, and maybe they’re a bit hurt, but all in all, everyone is going to be thrilled to see you again. I’m sure of it.”

“What about you?” Liz would ask. “Won’t everyone be thrilled to see you again?”

Max would chuckle under his breath before responding, with a wide, amused grin plastered across his face.

“Well, that remains to be seen. My family will be thrilled to see me again, but they know I’m back. I didn’t see anyone else when I stopped in Roswell before going to find you. Maria will be pissed at me for not dragging Michael home with me. And your parents will want to kill me for getting you pregnant!” 

His response would always make Liz laugh, no matter how many times he said it. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right!” 

But now there wasn’t any laughter inside of her, as her fears finally became a reality once again. They were back in New Mexico…only a few mere hours away from her parents, her friends…and Liz was terrified.

Max kept his arm around her, holding her close as they emerged from the plane into the terminal, heading straight towards baggage claim.

“Thank you,” Liz breathed. “For not telling anyone that we were coming.”

Max turned and smiled gently down at her.

“You know we both wanted it to be a surprise,” he reminded her. “Come on, let’s get our bags and rental car and get to the hotel, so that we can make our appearance tonight.” 

“Tonight?” Liz mumbled. “I thought we could wait until tomorrow.”

Max froze in his path, and quickly moved to face Liz, tilting her chin upwards so that he could look into her eyes.

“Liz…sweetheart. I know you’re nervous. I am too, to be honest. I mean, not only are we both appearing for the first time in 10 years to your family, but we’re appearing together, engaged and pregnant. I’m scared out of my mind to face your parents. But we have to do this, Liz. We have to do it tonight. And we’ll do it together, love. I swear to you, I’m not going to leave your side no matter what. We’re both scared, but we’ll be there to support each other…and because of that I know it’s going to be all right, no matter what happens.”

Leaning down, Max pressed a feather light kiss on her lips. “I love you, Liz…everything is going to be fine.”

Liz nodded, trying her best to take all of his words to heart.

“You’re right,” she agreed. “I know you’re right. Let’s get to the hotel.”

~~~~ ~~~~~

The Tumbleweed Inn hadn’t changed a bit since Liz and Max were kids. It was still just a small, not too cheap, but not too expensive hotel right on the edge of town, with a stucco roof, and white walls with the paint just slightly chipping off. 

Max grinned as he pushed open the door to their room, dragging the suitcases in and shoving them in a corner.

Liz followed him silently, closing the door behind her, before leaning back against it, feigning a casual stance, as she stared up at Max with shining eyes.

Turning to stare at her curiously, Max noted the curious expression in her eyes before asking. 

“What’s going on, Liz?”

A feral smirk on her face, Liz stepped forward, crossing the short distance between her and Max in a slow, even pace, before reaching him, and rubbing her hands up his chest to circle around his neck, as she pulled his head lower and into her range.

Leaning up so that her lips were mere inches away from Max’s, Liz whispered seductively to him, “Oh nothing…I just realized what a good thing we have going here…you, me, alone in a hotel room…and we haven’t made love in two whole days. That’s just wrong, Max. Don’t you agree?”

“Definitely,” Max gasped breathlessly, as he desperately tried to close the distance between their lips, only to have Liz turn away, pulling him towards the bed.

“It’ll be our first time here, at home, in Roswell, Max. We need this,” she declared thoroughly, before swooping her hands beneath his polo, and pulling it quickly over his head. 

Max nodded in agreement, barely realizing what he was agreeing to, as his mind was completely distracted by the way that Liz’s hands were suddenly playing with the seam of her own shirt, slowly pulling it up, exposing skin to him inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. It was all too slow for him…torturously slow. He needed her, now.

Control slipped out the window, as Max quickly stripped both of them down to nothingness, picking Liz up, and placing her down in the center of the bed, before quickly sliding home. 

It was quick, passionate, filled with a desperation, hunger, and love that seized Max taking control of his actions, as he had no choice, but to fulfill his love’s every need and desire.

Only when it was over, and they were lying in bed, holding each other close, as they did every time they made love, did Max realize where it all came from.

“You were trying to distract me!” Max exclaimed in an accusing tone.

Liz smiled guiltily, burying her face into his chest.

“You were trying to avoid facing your parents!” He cried again.

Sighing, Liz sat up to face him.

“Okay, okay…you’re right. I was trying to distract you. And it worked rather nicely, didn’t it?”

“Well, yeah it was great, but…” Max suddenly groaned. “God, do you know how much worse this is going to be for me? Now not only do I have to face your parents and tell them I got you pregnant, but I have to do it five minutes after making love to you!”


	31. Chapter 31

Maria DeLuca sat behind her desk, sighing as she heard the bell on the door to the café ding, announcing another customer entering. It had been a busy day, and thankfully things were starting to slow, as the dinner crowd had finally faded, leaving only a few straggling customers drinking coffee or milkshakes. 

All the same, it was worth it. Ever since her mother’s alien merchandise business merged with the Crashdown five years earlier, and they had expanded the restaurant/shop into the whole building, rather than the single suite the Parker’s originally owned, business had picked up for both ends.

Her mother and the Parkers still remained the owners of both businesses, but Maria did all of the real work behind the scenes, financing and keeping everything up to date and organized. It wasn’t what she had dreamed of doing with her life, but considering her life’s history, it was ironic in a sense, that she stayed stuck in Roswell all of her life, feeding the obsessions of the X-Philians. And even through it all, Maria had no real complaints. She was fairly happy with her life as it was.

Fairly happy, Maria reminded herself, as she closed the balance books with a sigh, and headed into the café to lock them in the safe for the night. 

~~~ ~~~~~

Liz giggled as she and Max slid into a booth, amused by the way he gawked at the old, classic Crashdown Café waitress uniforms, while she stared around the room, shocked by the changes all around her. Liz knew her parents had always dreamed of buying the rest of the building, but they could never afford it. It seemed as though things had finally changed for them. 

“Can you believe this place?” Max asked in shock. “It’s so different! Everything’s so much…bigger!”

The couple muffled their amusement as their waitress stopped at the table, leaving them with menus, and taking their drink orders. They both breathed a sigh of relief to see that at least the menu had stayed the same, stuffed full of galaxy subs, Will Smith burgers, and alien blasts. 

“I know…” Liz marveled, as the waitress walked away. “It looks like things have been looking up for my parents since I left.”

Max noted the wistful sadness filling Liz’s eyes, and took her hand, slowly bringing it up to his lips, as he pressed a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

“I know what you’re thinking, and don’t even go there,” Max insisted. “It’s not because you left, and they are not better off without you. You are amazing, Liz Parker, and don’t you ever forget it. No one could ever be better off without you in their life.”

“I don’t know,” Liz mumbled uncertainly, before her whole mood suddenly changed, and she turned her eyes up to Max in a mischievous grin. “There’s always Tess!”

“Ahhh…but she’s the exception to the rule!” Max joked. “Anyway…she never stood a chance, even if you weren’t around!”

Throwing an arm around her shoulder, Max pulled Liz close to him, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“You’re amazing, Liz Parker,” he emphasized again, softly, lovingly, in a tone of voice that Liz knew she could never, ever ignore or forget.

~~~~ ~~~~~

Maria sighed as she stepped into the main dining room of the café. She was happy, she really was. Or at least she was really good at pretending she was happy. But she couldn’t help it…no matter how hard she tried. Maria missed her best friend. Nothing had been the same since Liz had disappeared, and as hard as she had tried, Maria could never let go. 

Everywhere she went, Maria found herself surrounded by memories, seeping back into the past, as she flashed back to the days of her childhood when the Three Musketeers ruled Roswell…and the days of their teen years when their Czechoslovakian friends had joined the ranks. Everywhere Maria went, she could see Liz in her mind’s eye, laughing and playing like they always used to. 

Groaning as Maria scanned the Café, she slapped herself upside the head. Now, not only was she imagining Liz around town with her, but she was delusional enough to actually see her and Max sitting in at booth in the restaurant, cuddling together in that disgustingly sweet way that was so typical of them. 

She had finally lost it. It was as simple as that. 

“Stay strong, Maria,” she whispered to herself, as she held her head high, and walked straight through the center of the café, refusing to allow herself to even glance at the couple in the booth. 

It was impossible, anyway, that it was Max and Liz. Liz was…well, who knew where Liz was. And Max was somewhere far from here on another planet. Even if he was able to return home, Liz’s disappearance had been pretty thorough. If she and the Parkers were never able to find Liz, there was no way that Max Evans would be able to find her. 

Liz was always telling her to stay in control…and that was exactly what Maria DeLuca needed to do right now…to stay in control of her own mind. 

“Maria?” A soft voice piped up as she passed the booth.

Maria stopped dead in her tracks, staring off into the distance in shock, as the voice that had haunted and possessed her memory for years slid through her ears. There was no mistaking it…Liz Parker’s voice was one that Maria could never forget or mistaken for anyone else.

Slowly, Maria turned around, eyes closed painfully, until she finally got the courage to open them, and find her staring right into Liz Parker’s eyes. Liz Parker, who even now was wrapped up in Max Evans’ arms.

“Liz?” Maria whispered softly in question, her eyes widening as she stood there praying that she hadn’t actually lost her mind. “Max?”

Liz nodded silently, recognizing Maria’s shock.

“Is it really you?” Maria asked again.

“In the flesh,” Liz swore, stepping from the booth and carefully approaching her best friend.

In an instant they were in each other’s arms, hugging tightly, tears flowing openly from Maria’s eyes, soaking into Liz’s shirt.

“I was beginning to think I’d never see you again!” Maria gasped between tears, as she pulled away from Liz, wiping at her cheeks, trying to regain control of her emotions.

“I’m so sorry,” Liz cried, her own cheeks puffy from the emotional moment. “I couldn’t come home yet…it was just so hard. And then so much time passed…there’s no excuse. I’m sorry.”

Maria’s head snapped to focus behind Liz on where Max now stood. 

“And you!” Maria shrieked at him. “When did you come back, girlfriend? Where’s Michael? And how did you find Liz? Oh God, we have so much to talk about! Have you seen your parents yet, Liz?”

Liz shook her head. “No…we just got here. We flew in this afternoon, checked into the hotel, and then, uh, came here,” Liz replied, glancing to Max with a secret smile, remembering what else had happened in between.

Maria sighed. “I hate being the logical one, but you should go to them right away.”

Max groaned loudly. “Right away? Do we have to?”

Maria stared at him in shock for a moment, her eyes flashing between him and Liz for a few moments, before she screamed out, understanding.

“Oh my God…you two are sleeping together!” Maria freaked out. “That’s why you’re delaying going up there. Max doesn’t want to face your parents as the guy who deflowered you."

“Thank you Maria,” Max moaned, flopping back down into the booth in frustration.

Maria slid in beside him, patting his shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t worry, Max…Liz’s parents will be so thrilled to see her again that they won’t even pay attention to your glow right away.”

“My glow?” Max asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

“Yeah, you know…that ‘I just got laid’ glow that seems to be emanating from you.”

Max sighed, his head dropping to his hands in frustration. “Oh God…”

Liz shot Maria a glare, sliding into the booth across from them, as she reached over and took Max’s hand comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, Max. Maria’s just trying to mess with your head. There is no glow…you’re fine.”

“Well, actually, you don’t see it because it’s around you too, Liz,” Maria stated confidently, with a chuckle, before sliding out of the booth. “Okay, that’s it. You, my friends, are going upstairs to see Liz’s parents. I’m going to call Alex, and when you’re all through the four of us are going to have a nice little chat, and you’re going to catch us up on the past ten years of both your lives, okay?”

“Okay,” Liz grinned.

“Good, I’ll see you a little later.”


	32. Chapter 32

A few moments later, when Max and Liz found themselves standing together at the top of the stairs in front of the door to the Parker’s apartment, the roles reversed once again, with Max being the strong supportive one, while Liz hesitated to knock, nervous about finally seeing her parents again. 

She held her fist up to the door, frozen in the act of knocking, as the blood rushed from Liz’s face, and she wildly turned to Max.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she whimpered, as he pulled her into his arms.

“You can, Liz. You can do this. You have to do this,” Max insisted. “You know it, deep inside your heart, that you can’t delay seeing them anymore. You need them, Liz.”

Liz nodded silently, mustering up the last shreds of courage within her, as her fist made contact with wood, three quick raps against the door, before silence overtook them again. 

Clinging to Max’s hand like it was her lifeline, Liz’s knuckles turned white she was squeezing him so hard, while Max’s thumb caressed her gently, trying to soothe her in any way possible.

Max could feel Liz suck in her breath as the door slowly opened, and they stood there face to face with an instantly shocked Jeff Parker.

“Hi daddy,” Liz greeted him softly, in her tiniest, little girl voice.

It was as if time froze for a minute, as Jeff stared at his daughter in shock, his mouth opening and closing, but no words seeping out. Like Maria, he had also given up hope at ever seeing his daughter again, only for her to re-emerge at the most unlikely time, on a cold December evening, like an early Christmas gift that no one had ever anticipated.

“Lizzie,” he finally stammered. “Oh God, Lizzie,” he cried, pulling her into his arms quickly. “Nancy! Come here, quick! It’s Liz! Liz is home!” 

Suddenly the room was a whirlwind of activity as both Nancy and Jeff greeted their daughter excitedly. It wasn’t a tearful reunion like Liz and Maria’s. Jeff and Nancy were just so thrilled to see her again, that they smiled, laughed, hugged. 

Max followed them inside, but as Liz predicted no one paid any attention to him right away, the family completely focusing on their long lost daughter. So Max stood in the background, just watching as his fiancee glowed with happiness at seeing her parents again. It warmed his heart to see, and he knew how completely Liz Parker needed this moment…and also understood that had he not returned, it may have never happened.

~~~~~ ~~~~

It was an hour later before Liz was finally able to excuse herself from her parents, heading downstairs with Max to meet up with Maria and Alex. 

Liz and Max had mutually agreed to save their announcements for later, concentrating instead tonight on catching up with their lives. They made plans for a private dinner party with all of their family and friends in the Crashdown after closing the next night, and instead most of the night had been spent listening to Jeff explain the merger with Amy, and the expansion of the Crashdown, a story which both Max and Liz found fascinating. 

Finally stepping back into the dining room, Liz squealed in excitement, launching herself at Alex, as Max and Maria watched on with grins on their faces.

“Liz!” Alex exclaimed. “God, I was afraid Maria was hallucinating or something, but it’s really you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s me!” Liz grinned.

“Max!” Alex greeted him with a broad smile. “Good to see you again! How’s life out there these days?”

“Well…last I heard things were pretty good up there,” Max replied in amusement.

“That’s great!” Alex exclaimed. “Now how about if we get out of this crowded café, and go somewhere where we can talk?”

“Sounds good to me,” Liz smiled.

“Yeah, I know there’s a lot I want explained by the two fireflies over here!” Maria burst out in excitement.

“Fireflies?” Alex asked in confusion.

“Yeah, they’re glowing!” Maria insisted. “Can’t you tell? It’s that lustful, we’re having sex every night glow. Sickening, isn’t it?”

Maria and Alex grinned as Max and Liz both blushed to their roots.

~~~~~ ~~~~

It was a nostalgic move on the whole group’s part, as they walked out of the Crashdown and down the street, eventually finding themselves in front of West Roswell High, where they ended up sitting beneath a tree in the back of the school, Max leaning back against the tree, with Liz tucked comfortable between his legs, her head back against his chest. Maria sat cross-legged beside them, while Alex lay down his head back in her lap. 

“God, I don’t know where I want you to start!” Maria exclaimed. “On one hand, I want Max to tell us what the heck happened out there, and where Michael is…but on the other hand I am dying to hear how you two got back together.”

Max sighed sadly before responding. “Well…I can answer your first questions pretty quickly. I fought a nine year war, built up a democratic government, and came home. And Michael stayed behind…I’m sorry Maria. The choice was too difficult for him. It was choosing between his greatest desire, to find his home, and his greatest love…you. The desire was right there in front of him…and he couldn’t imagine leaving it behind.”

Maria was silent, nodding sadly. “I always hoped that he would come back, but I think a part of me knew that I would never see him again.”

“What about Isabel?” Alex asked curiously.

“She stayed too,” Max replied. “It was the same thing as with Michael. Her greatest desire was always to find her family…and she did, and she loved them so much. She had already lost her family once, and she couldn’t stand to go through it again.”

“Why did you come back?” Maria wondered aloud.

“Unlike them, my greatest desire wasn’t out there…it was right here. My greatest desire was always Liz. So the first moment the opportunity presented itself, I escaped. I hated it there so much.”

“Because Liz wasn’t there,” Alex finished.

“Exactly,” Max replied.

“And you guys found each other that easily?” Maria inquired. “I mean, I tried to find you so many times, Liz, and I never succeeded. You disappeared about as thoroughly as anyone could without, you know, leaving the planet.”

“Actually…it was fate,” Liz breathed softly.

“With you two, it’s always fate.” Alex laughed.

“Well this time it had to be!” Liz exclaimed. “Max didn’t even get a chance to start searching me…we just kind of stumbled into each other.”

“What, like you passed each other on the street or something?” Maria asked.

“Actually in Liz’s classroom,” Max explained. “Liz is a college professor and I unknowingly enrolled in her class.”

“So it was a student/teacher thing, huh?” Maria laughed. “Kinky.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny Maria,” Liz glared playfully at her friend.

“Still…that’s really cool,” Alex marveled.

“So what about you guys?” Liz asked. “What are you doing with yourselves?”

Maria and Alex exchanged looks. 

“Well…we’re roommates.” Alex started. “We got an apartment together when we were attending Las Cruces, and it worked out so well that we’ve been living together ever since.”

“That’s cool!” Liz exclaimed.

“I’m the financial manager for the Crashdown and my mom’s shop,” Maria explained. “Not as glamorous as I always wanted to be, but it pays well, and it’s kind of fun and ironic, you know…that I run the local alien tourist traps.”

“What about you, Alex?” Max asked.

“Well...I teach actually,” Alex replied.

“You too?” Liz asked in surprise.

“Yeah, here at West Roswell, actually. I do computer and music classes…mostly computer, but I convinced the administration to let me organize a guitar elective. It’s a fun class.”

“I’m sure,” Liz laughed. 

“And the number one lesson is that musicians get the ladies!” Maria cracked.

Alex exploded in amusement. “Oh, you will never forget that, will you?”

“Never,” Maria replied, in a completely serious, straight-faced tone.


	33. Chapter 33

The next day was hectic, crazy between getting rushed around between time with their families and friends, and preparing for the big announcement dinner that night. To make matters even worse, Max and Liz were stuck apart all day, leaving them frustrated and restless.

Max took off first thing in the morning to spend some much needed time with his own parents, while Liz headed back to the Crashdown, surprised to find not only her parents there, but her aunt and uncle who apparently had moved back to Roswell from Florida sometime over the past ten years, and were eager to see their missing niece again. Liz also had new cousins that she wasn’t expecting to see. 

It was overwhelming as much as excited, exhausting as much as exhilarating, and by the time Max and Liz were able to meet back at the Tumbleweed Inn late that afternoon, they were both completely wiped, collapsing onto the bed together, and napping in each other’s arms for an hour, before they were rushing each other to get dressed up for the dinner. 

When they arrived at the Crashdown at six that evening, Max and Liz were touched to see a sign on the door.

**We regret to inform you that The Crashdown Café will be closed this evening for a private family engagement. We apologize for the inconvenience and will be pleased to serve you again in the future.**

The interior was set up beautifully with a long table complete with labeled seats for all their family and friends. The lights were dimmed and candlelight danced across the room, setting a soft, formal atmosphere. 

Maria grinned at the couple as they entered the room, the last to arrive. The dinner may have been Max and Liz's idea, but everyone else had quickly taken it over the preparations, setting up a beautiful welcome home celebration for them. They sat down to a delicious dinner of pasta, the whole group talking and laughing, reminiscing about older, better times, when they were all together, without their missing companions.

As their plates cleared, and the candles grew smaller, the wax long since dripping down the sides and falling into puddles onto the table, Max and Liz finally exchanged nervous glances, before Max took Liz’s hand, and stood, pulling her up beside him.

“Everyone, can I have your attention please?” Max called out. “Liz and I have an announcement to make.”

“Oh my God!” Maria screamed out at the sight of the serious, dreamy glances passing between Max and Liz. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

The room fell dead silent, as Max stood there, staring at Maria, completely speechless from her outburst. Max and Liz shared shocked glances, and Max couldn’t help it, his eyes immediately fell to her stomach to see if Liz was showing, and was relieved to see her stomach as flat as always.

Max’s gaze nervously flicked to Jeff Parker, who’s eyes widened in shock, jaw dropped as he stared at Max and Liz, more specifically at the protective way Max clutched his little girl’s hand within his own. 

“Oh my God…you are…” Maria realized softly, breaking the awkward silence as she stared at them in surprise.

“Yes,” Max confirmed steadily. “Liz and I are having a baby…although that wasn’t what I was about to say. I was going to try to break it to you one surprise at a time, to try to lessen the shock a bit. What I was going to say is that we’re getting married…we’re getting married and we want all of you to be a part of it.”

Maria squealed loudly and leapt to her feet, rushing around the table to attack her friends with hugs.

“You guys have been engaged since you got here and you didn’t tell me? What kinds of friends are you!”

“Well…we wanted to tell everyone at once…” Liz explained, but Maria quickly cut her off.

“Oh, but that doesn’t matter. I’ll forgive you as long as you promise to let me help you plan it! Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun! How exciting!”

Soon, everyone was on their feet, surrounding Liz and Max with hugs and congratulations, all the while Maria rambled on, already making plans about exactly how the wedding was going to be in her eyes.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~

Max whistled happily to himself, as he stepped from the dining room, back into the kitchen to get some more ice for Liz’s water. He could hear the slight traces of the happy voices in the room behind him, his heart racing in blissful contentment at how well the announcement had gone in the end. He thought it was ruined when Maria burst into it the way she did, but still, everyone seemed to handle the news fairly well.

Max whirled around at the sound of the door shutting behind him, his heart pounding as he stared at Jeff Parker, who approached him, his eyes masked from any emotion.

“Mr. Parker,” Max greeted with a nod. “I was just, uh, getting some ice…I should get back to Liz.”

“It’s okay, Maria has her busy with plans. It’ll give us a few minutes to talk.”

Max nodded quickly, setting the glass in his hand down on the counter, giving Jeff his full attention.

“I’m just going to get straight to the point here, Max. Are you only marrying Liz because of the baby?”

Max’s jaw dropped in surprise at Jeff’s insinuation. “No! Not at all!” he cried in protest. “I actually asked Liz a few weeks before we even found out about the baby,” Max explained.

“You did,” Jeff stated dubiously.

“Yes,” Max paused, gathering his courage as he met Liz’s father’s eyes confidently. 

“Mr. Parker…you may not like this, or even understand it, but I’m in love with your daughter. I’ve loved Liz since the first time I ever saw her, and I have always known that she was the only woman for me…that she was the girl I would someday marry. That day is finally coming, and I want nothing more than to dedicate my heart to Liz for the rest of my life, and I know she feels the same.”

Max paused, his eyes searching Jeff’s for some sort of reaction.

“I’m marrying your daughter because I love her. Liz and I are having this baby because we love each other, and we want to have a family. We’re both nearly thirty years old, and have been on our own for a decade…we’re ready to take on this responsibility. Please…just have faith in us. I assure you that we’re making the right choices here.”

There was a long moment while Max waited for Jeff’s response.

“I know,” Jeff sighed softly. “I know she’s not my little girl anymore. It’s just…I just got her back and I feel like I’m losing her again already…only this time it’s right in front of my eyes.”

“Mr. Parker,” Max protested. “I swear…I’m not going to take her away from you again. It was my idea for us to come back here in the first place. I want you to be a part of our lives…of our child’s life.”

“I would love that,” Jeff replied simply. “Thank you. You both have my support and my blessing. I’m looking forward to getting to know you in the future, Max.”

“Same here,” Max grinned. “Thank you, Mr. Parker.”


	34. Chapter 34

It was late that night when the party finally slowed to a halt, and Max and Liz were able to retire back to the Tumbleweed Inn. 

Overjoyed since his talk with Jeff Parker, Max pulled Liz inside the room with a laugh, whirling her around to bring her flush against his body. Staring down into her eyes with a dreamy gaze, Max pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly, sweetly. The slow kisses didn’t last long though, as they quickly heated up, and Max’s hands roamed in search of the zipper on the back of Liz’s dress.

“I think it’s time for our own private celebration,” Max mumbled between kisses, his hot hands sliding the dress from Liz’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, pooling around her feet.

“No arguments here,” Liz replied breathlessly, as her shaking hands fumbled with the buttons on Max’s shirt. “I missed you today…its definitely time to make up for the time apart.”

“At least now that everyone knows, they’ll understand why we can’t be apart,” Max muttered, as quickly unclasped Liz’s bra, peeling it away from her skin, as his lips began to travel down her neckline. “I don’t want to have to spend another day without you…they’ll just have to learn to deal with it.”

“Enough talking,” Liz ordered, as she pushed his pants to the floor and attacked his lips hungrily.

They fell back onto the bed together, a tangle of limbs, as both tried to get as close as possible to each other…trying to sink within each other’s souls.

Fire was surging through Liz’s veins as her body exploded more and more with every touch of Max’s lips against her skin. He was everywhere at once, his lips roaming her body, his hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and his arousal was pressing insistently into her thigh, making her moan with the reminder of what was yet to come.

“Please Max,” Liz cried desperately. “I need you inside me…please.”

Max could do nothing, but comply with her wishes. In a quick thrust, they were joined physically, as completely, as two people could. Suddenly, the world seemed to slow, the fire and desperation hushing. They had needed to be one, and now that they were, they wanted to make it special, love each other for as long as possible. 

Slowly…steadily…their bodies began to move as one, as they whispered sweet words of love to one another, bringing each other closer and closer to that moment of completion.

Their names on each other’s lips, eyes connected in a tearful gaze, they finally gave in to the moment, pouring their love into one another, as their souls joined together as one.

~~~~~ ~~~~

After their sweet, passionate lovemaking, Max and Liz lay there quietly in each other’s arms, drinking in the sensations of their lingering connection, mixed with the physical evidence of their experience, the smell around them, the warmth of each other’s bare skin, the soft, gentle caresses. 

“Max?” Liz asked softly, breaking their comfortable silence, leaning her face into his hand, where it lay near her cheek, gently stroking her silky, soft skin.

“What’s up, love?” Max mumbled in a slightly distracted voice, most of his attention still focused on the goddess beside him, and the feelings she aroused within him.

“What would you think if I said I wanted to move back to Roswell?”

Max propped himself up on one elbow, his focus now completely on her words. Leaning over, Max stared deeply into Liz’s eyes, searching her gaze in surprise.

“Is that what you really want to do?” Max inquired gently.

“Yeah…” Liz sighed distantly. “It’s like, ever since we got back, it’s really felt like I’ve come home…not just back to my past, but to where I actually belong. I never realized how much I missed Maria, and Alex, and my parents, until I actually saw them again. And now that we’re here…I don’t want to leave.”

Max opened his mouth to respond, but Liz rushed on, babbling away nervously.

“I mean, I know we have our lives there, but we can pick them back up here easily. I could get a job teaching at West Roswell with Alex, and you could go to Las Cruces if you want. We could get our own little house…the apartment isn’t big enough for the baby and us anyway, so we’re going to have to move as it is. So why not here?”

“Liz…sweetheart,” Max grinned, silencing her with his bright eyes, shining with love. “I would love to move back to Roswell. You’re right…it’s home. I can’t think of anywhere else I’d like our child to grow up.” 

“Really?” Liz asked with a shy grin.

“Yes, really,” Max laughed. “Plus how is Maria supposed to be a surrogate aunt with us a thousand miles away? I don’t think she’d let us go back if we tried!”

“Yeah,” Liz agreed, her eyes exploding with laughter. “You’re probably right about that.”

“Mmm…” Liz murmured, as she snuggled in closer to Max’s warm body. “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.” 

**Author's Note:**

> posted during OG fandom under the screen name Cookie2697...


End file.
